Cross of Worlds
by TheKyuubiDragon
Summary: While Naruto and his friends are fighting the Sand Siblings, Orochimaru is up to no good. One simple error sent them all to a different dimension. Naruto and his friends are scattered across the world. Can he find his friends and help his knew found allies save the world and get back to his own dimension? NaruHina, Sasusaku, NejiTen, InoShika, Zutara, Taang, Sukka.
1. Prologue Part 1

Hello All. I am new to fanfiction and this is my first story so please don't be too harsh. I couldn't even find a decent name for this. Please don't judge me by my stupid title or inexperience. Also, criticism is welcomed. Thank you.

Also there are a couple things I changed about Naruto in this.

Sakura isn't weak or a fangirl. Neither is Hinata (even though in my opinion she was never a fangirl or weak she just needed encouragement). Actually, the two are tied for top kunoichi of the Konoha Twelve.

Sasuke isn't cold to either of his teammates unless he's pissed off like he is in this chapter. He does still speak the same way though. Also, he seems to have a crush on a certain pink-haired cherry blossom ;)

Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin were already a team under Orochimaru during this time. They also participated in the Chunin exam and all made it past the Forest of Death. Karin has proficient skill in Genjutsu and her kekkei genkai is called Narakugan (Hell's eye). This technique gives the user the ability to create strong shields of chakra, control hellfire, and sense chakra.

Sakura actually beat Ino in the preliminaries so she moved on to fight in the finals. Hinata also beat her opponent (Karin) in the preliminaries with much difficulty since Karin activated her Narakugan. In the finals, Sakura and Hinata fight each other and the fight resulted in a draw. Also, Hinata and Neji are very close from the start unlike in the original series.

I gave certain people elemental affinities that they don't have in the show. For example, Kankuro has an affinity for lightning.

**Bold is for Bijuu/Avatar State Speech and Jutsu**

_Italic is for character's thoughts and flashbacks_

**Bold Underlined is for Scene Changes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I would be rich and wouldn't be on fanfiction.

* * *

Prologue Part 1

It was a nice, summer day in Konoha for most people. But for others, it was the day they got to prove themselves as worthy ninja. It was the day of the final matches of the Chuunin Exams. Atleast, it was. During the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara , the worst possible thing happened. Ninjas from both Sunagakure and Otogakure launched a huge scale invasion on Konoha. Because of this, much of the village was currently being destroyed. As soon as the invasion started, Gaara and his siblings took off towards Konoha Forest. Because of all the confusion going on at the arena, they escaped almost unnoticed. However, Kakashi saw them leave. Unfortunately, Sasuke was also following them alone. He then gave Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru a mission. To catch up to Sasuke before he reached Gaara and to help him fight. So they rushed after Sasuke as fast as they could. But what they didn't notice was three people following them. Hinata, Tenten and Ino. Tenten and Ino followed because they didn't want Neji or Shikamaru to get hurt and Hinata came because she wanted to prove that she wasn't weak and to help Naruto. When they reached their destination, they saw a very pissed off Sasuke with his Curse Mark activated. They also saw a bored looking Gaara and his amused siblings standing on a tree branch. Sasuke, **Sharingan** blazing, was glaring daggers at Gaara while panting heavily. He looked slightly injured while Gaara looked completely unscathed. Sasuke noticed them and started to look even morepissed off if possible.

"What are you all doing here?" Sasuke growled

"What does it look like teme? We're here to save your ass!" Naruto shouted

Kankuro laughed "You? What do you expect to do? Sure you may have taken out this Neji guy but can you take out three Suna nin? I hear most Konoha nin are very weak." He sneered.

Naruto Growled. "Don't underestimate me! I'm gonna be Hokage one day dattebayo! He was about to leap forward when Sakura pulled him back and growled.

"Don't just rush into fights baka! It could be a trap!"

Naruto just looked back at Kankuro and saw three senbon in his hand, probably poisonous. He silently thanked Sakura for stopping him.

Neji stepped up. "Since we're so weak," he started, "why don't you fight me and prove it?"

Kankuro just smirked, "Sure. You already got your ass kicked by the blonde retard over there so what makes you think I won't win?"

While Naruto glared at the Puppetmaster, Neji scoffed then calmly responded "I'm pretty sure I can beat someone who plays with dolls."

Kankuro glared "They're not dolls! They're puppets!" He then jumped at Neji with a poisoned kunai in his hand while Neji just dully stared at him. As soon as the kunai got close to his face, Neji grabbed his hand, pressed multiple spots on his body and flung him into the trees in the opposite direction.

"Shit!" Kankuro cursed.

"Kankuro!",Temari yelled. She made a move to follow them but was then promptly kicked in the face. She flew into a tree, courtesy of Sakura.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura asked tauntingly. She then smirked when Temari glared at her.

"You little bitch…" Temari growled

"Aw….someone mad? Not so tough now are we?" Sakura chuckled

Without another word, Temari got up and charged at Sakura with her fan. The two then jumped into the trees and engaged in intense combat.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Lee all stayed back to fight Gaara. However, Lee had got caught up in the fight at the stadium so he was slightly injured. Sasuke was also injured a bit from the fight he had earlier and from the beating he had received before the others showed up. Naruto looked at Gaara with eyes full of Determination and courage as he rushed forward. Gaara looked on with eyes of hatred and loneliness as he rushed forward. The two met in the middle with a clash.

* * *

**With Sakura and Temari**

Temari managed to get in a few good hits with that giant fan of hers but she herself had taken a lot more damage than her opponent.

Sakura then ducked under one of Temari's punches and channeled chakra into her fist. She then punched Temari hard in the stomach. The poor girl coughed up blood and flew away from Sakura and into a tree.

"Is that all you got?" Sakura asked "Oh well, that's to be expected. Us Haruno clan members are known for our brute strength, large amounts of chakra, perfect chakra control and amazing intelligence as well as our skill in combat. Of course a weakling like you would have a hard time fighting me." Sakura smirked at the end.

She didn't really feel that way about the fight at all. Even though she was from a very prestigious clan, Sakura wasn't arrogant or cocky like her crush Sasuke was. She was just saying all this to make Temari angry. When people like Temari get angry, they tend to rush in without thinking. That would be Temari's downfall, for it would give Sakura an advantage.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Temari yelled as a tick mark formed on her head. She revealed the third moon on her fan. She then smirked evilly and said "Once you see the third moon, the battle is over." She then swung her fan with all her might, sending a massive gust of wind at poor Sakura. Sakura panicked and didn't know how to dodge so she just stood there and tried to block. She then got blown away, being cut in many places as she flew through the air. At least, that's what Temari thought happened. She didn't realize her mistake until she felt the cold edge of a kunai pressed against her throat.

"You're right Temari. It is over. Over for you." Sakura said.

Shocked, Temari asked "H-how did you escape?!" She was trembling now.

"Oh that? It's simple really. You see I just made a quick **Kage Bushin** after I punched you and made it take my place while you were flying away from me. I knew you were probably going to resort to using the third moon after that so I snuck up behind you and masked my chakra." Sakura calmly stated.

'_Thanks to Naruto for teaching me the Kage Bushin no jutsu…if I didn't know that I wouldn't have gotten her into this position so easily. I may not be able to make more than 4 for now, but they are still very helpful.'_ Sakura thought.

Meanwhile Temari was furious with herself for being so stupid and for being tricked into wasting so much of chakra.

'_Dammit all! Maybe if I were thinking straight I would have noticed something so obvious! She's riling me up on purpose to make me attack without thinking! Think Temari!' _Outwardly, Temari smirked. _'Okay, I know how I can get out of this!'_

Temari reached into her pocket almost unnoticeably and pulled out four smoke bombs. She then smirked and threw them at the ground after Sakura lowered her guard for a moment. Temari elbowed Sakura in the stomach, sweep kicked her, and then gracefully backflip kicked her away. She then did several backflips and landed on a big branch.

"I can't believe I have to waste this on you…" Temari muttered as she bit her thumb and started making rapid hand signs. She then pressed her bleeding thumb onto her fan as payment for the summoning.

"**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai!"** Temari shouted.

A one-eyed ninja weasel appeared with a very sharp-looking sickle. As Sakura recovered from Temari's kick, she saw the weasel and knew what it was used for.

"Shit…" Sakura cursed as a gust of wind was blown at her. The weasel flew towards her trying hard to slice her with the sickle. She kept furiously dodging each slice of air, barely missing each one. Sakura finally saw an opening to jump and she leaped high on to a branch above Temari. However, not without using the **Zanzoken technique** to make it seem as if she were still where she was a mere second before. Because of this, the animal and Temari kept up their assault.

Sakura then started making rapid hand signs and then whispered, "**Sakura Kiri no jutsu."**

She put Temari into a genjutsu where she was in a pink world with Sakura petals everywhere. Cherry blossom petals were falling all around her and she was at peace. It was truly a beautiful sight.

Unfortunately, in the real world, it wasn't as pleasant for Temari. There were many Sakura petals surrounding Temari just like in the illusion. The problem was the petals were as sharp as kunais and they were all heading straight for her.

The petals all rushed to their destination.

There was … smoke?

'_A bushin!' _Sakura realized too late as Temari had already hit her with her gigantic fan. As Sakura was flying away, she quickly recovered and pushed a bit of chakra into her feet. She then did a swift backflip and stuck to a tree she was about to fly into. Sakura was starting to get annoyed. She didn't want this fight to be too long because she wanted to help out the others. She got up and glared at Temari while Temari just smirked. The two kunoichi then rushed forward with kunai in their hands. Sakura swiped at Temari's head but Temari sidestepped and twisted to Sakura's left side. Then she tried to strike with her kunai but Sakura blocked the attack. This went on for the next couple of minutes.

Finally, Temari then tried to sweep kick Sakura while spinning. Sakura however leaped over it and jumped high into the air. She channeled a bit of Chakra into her foot and then slammed it onto Temari's skull. That's what she thought would happen. Temari simply leaped away and threw shuriken at Sakura which she dodged. However, she didn't see the kunai which lodged itself into the branch behind her with a paper bomb seal attached to it. Sakura noticed too late and widened her eyes when she felt heat and turned around and gasped when she saw the paper bomb exploding. All she could do at that point was jump back and throw her arms up to protect herself.

**BOOM!**

A scream echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

**With Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru and Gaara**

Sasuke was sitting on a tree watching the fight between Naruto and Gaara. Then he heard an explosion and a scream. Sakura's Scream. He widened his eyes as he slowly began to panic.

What happened?

Did Temari win?

Did something happen to Sakura?

Is…is she dead?

All of these thoughts raced through his head as he quickly got up and dashed toward where he heard the scream. The others heard it too and were worried about Sakura but they let Sasuke go on his own. Naruto did because if he tried to leave Gaara would have a chance to kill him and Shikamaru and Lee did because Naruto needed their help more at the moment.

'_Hold on Sakura…I'm coming. Please stay alive.' _Sasuke thought as he raced through the trees.

* * *

**With Sakura and Temari**

A cloud of dust loomed of that area of the forest. A bloody and slightly burnt Sakura got up off the ground. After the explosion, she fell off the branch and hit the ground HARD.

After that, Sakura was very tired and she was injured. She decided to end this fast so she could heal herself afterward. So, she channeled an adequate amount of chakra into her fist and prepared to finish this fight with one final blow. As she felt warm liquid stream down from her head, she knew it was blood. Temari just smirked, pulled out her fan and rushed at Sakura. When she had enough chakra in her fist, Sakura ran at Temari too.

"Let's end this!"

"Shannaro!"

As Their fists draw closer and closer…

_**BOOM!**_

**With Kankuro and Neji**

* * *

After the hit Kankuro took, he recovered in midair and landed on top of a branch.

'_Dammit! That really hurt. That ACTUALLY hurt!' _Kankuro fumed to himself.

Kankuro pulled out his puppet and attached chakra strings to it.

"The fight begins NOW!" Kankuro loudly declared

He made the puppet rush forward ready to wrap around it's target. Neji simply backhanded it away. However, the clever puppetmaster expected that. He manipulated it to spin in midair dropping smoke bombs. Then, he threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached into the smoke but by then Neji already had his **Byakugan** activated and was waiting for the kunai to come within his range. When it did, he snatched the weapon out of the air and threw it back to the direction from which it came.

Just as the paper bomb detonated, Kankuro jumped onto a nearby tree and stuck to it.

'_Hmm…This guy is good…maybe using puppets against him isn't such a good idea…'_ Kankuro thought

He then went through a series of hand seals.

'_Let's see how he handles this!'_

"**Raiton: Jibashi!" **Kankuro chanted

A surge of electricity was released from his fingertips and was launched towards Neji.

Neji looked on slightly interested but before the lightning could touch him, he leaped onto a branch above him and started making hand signs of his own.

"**Hakke Kusho!"**

A wave of air was launched from his hand and blasted Kankuro through a tree.

"Still think I'm weak? Or maybe I should blast you through another tree?" Neji teased.

"You Konoha nin sure know how to talk tough." Kankuro started, You think you're so tough? Well then try getting out of THIS!" He started making rapid hand signs again.

"**Raiton: Kairyu no Tatsumaki!**" he yelled

A tornado of lightning escaped his mouth as it slowly formed a dragon. The dragon then rushed in Neji's direction while Neji widened his eyes slightly at the jutsu. He had to act fast or else he would be shocked to death!

"**Hakkeshou: Kaiten!**"

The dragon tried to engulf him in its mouth. It kept trying to eat him whole while he was doing his best to destroy the entity of lightning chakra. He managed to disperse the dragon after a while. Kankuro widened his eyes slightly then smirked. He did three swift hand seals and shunshined away.

He reappeared behind Neji with Lightning surrounding his hand. He then thrust his hand forward and the lightning was released as a blast. The blast pierced Neji's chest as he started to bleed. Kankuro looked on with a smug grin as he watched Neji slowly die. Neji fell off the branch and collapsed onto the forest floor.

"Bye bye birde…" Kankuro chuckled

Neji's corpse then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kankuro, shocked, noticed that a branch took it's place.

'_**Kawarami no jutsu**__?!'_

"You thought that pitiful technique of yours was going to kill me? Really?",Neji asked from behind Kankuro. He had a kunai at his neck.

Kankuro was trembling now. "W-when did you switch yourself?"

"Hmm… that would be right about when I blasted you into the tree."

Kankuro widened his eyes '_This guy…to be able to switch that accurately without me seeing him…and I had my eyes on him even when I went through the tree! This guy's something else…'_

Kankuro quickly ducked and kicked Neji away from him. Neji blocked, but was still pushed away slightly from the impact. The clever Suna nin took advantage of this and leaped onto a nearby tree branch.

'_It wouldn't be smart to use another Raiton jutsu…or any jutsu for that matter. I'm starting to run low on Chakra. I'll stick to Taijutsu for now but when I see an opening to finish him off then I'll use "it"…' _Kankuro thought to himself.

Kankuro then pulled out four senbon and threw them at Neji. Neji dodged them with ease. Kankuro wasted no time in leaping behind him and then he threw a spin kick aimed at Neji's mid-section. Neji twisted around and blocked it. The puppetmaster attempted to chop his opponent's neck only for the punch to be swiftly parried. Neji counterattacked by striking a pressure point on Kankuro's shoulder and waist. Kankuro was hit by both but didn't let that stop him. He did many consecutive roundhouse kicks to gain the upper hand. When none of them worked he did multiple backflips away to gain distance.

"Will you just admit defeat already?" Neji said.

Kankuro just smirked "Like hell I will!"

Neji just sighed as he gathered chakra into his left palm. Kankuro simply channeled a little bit of Raiton Chakra into his hand.

The two rushed at each other ready to strike…

* * *

**With Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee and Gaara**

Naruto and Gaara were currently having an intense battle while Lee was gathering chakra for a powerful technique that Gai taught him and Shikamaru was looking for an opening to trap Gaara.

Surprisingly, Naruto hasn't used any jutsu yet. Neither has Gaara. Both of them have been using Taijutsu to gain the upper hand. Gaara wasn't even being protected by his sand!

Naruto finally saw an opening for an attack that his master, Jiraiya (or Ero-Sennin as Naruto likes to call him), taught him.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Jiraiya and his student Naruto Uzumaki were currently on a beach, training. Naruto needed to be ready for the Chunin exam finals and the Ero toad sennin would certainly make sure he was ready. He was currently teaching him Taijutsu skills._

'_Okay Naruto. It's time to teach you a Taijutsu technique one of my old masters taught me. It's called the Rising Dragon Fist or, better known as, the Shoryuken. This is how you do it.' He took a stance 'You have to wait till you see an opening for this attack. Openings such as, when your opponent lets their guard down, when their concentration lapses, when you can break their guard OR when you stun them.' He then crouched slightly with his front hand guarding his side as he was turned sideways while the other hand was balled into a fist. 'You channel chakra into your fist and you bring your front hand up to guard and/or parry any attack that gets in your way.' He brought his front hand up to guard. 'Then, you crouch slightly and turn your body in the direction of your opponent while bringing you fist up as an uppercut. Your fist should make contact with either the opponent's chin or stomach.' He once again demonstrated these actions. 'Finally, you channel chakra into the guard hand and uppercut the chin while leaping very high. This will launch your enemy into the air and injure them greatly. However, don't apply too much chakra unless you want to kill them, of course.'_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto quickly applied chakra into his fist and punched Gaara in his stomach with an uppercut. Then he used his other hand and punched him in the chin.

"Shoryuken!", Naruto yelled as he leaped into the air with Gaara still flying with him on his fist. Naruto then spun in the air and kicked Gaara in the waist which sent him flying into a tree. However, gravity started working again at the wrong time which made Naruto fall and he was about to hit his head on the ground but Lee caught him while Shikamaru trapped Gaara with his Kage mane no jutsu.

"**Kage mane no jutsu**: success." Shikamaru declared lazily.

"That technique was amazing Naruto-kun! You really have become strong!" Lee praised.

"Gee thanks Lee!" Naruto grinned at the praise.

Lee put Naruto down on a branch and turned back to where Shikamaru and Gaara were.

"Oi! Lee, It's your turn now." Shikamaru stated as he yawned.

Lee just grinned. "Yosh! I will show you all the power of my youth! I will make Gai sensei proud!" Lee yelled with a fire blazing in his eyes.

He then rushed forward, jumped, and yelled, "Konoha Senpuu!" before kicking Gaara in the face and then sweep kicking him away. He used his speed to get behind him and then kicked him up into the air. He leaped up after him and started kicking him up a few more times before flip kicking him into a tree.

Gaara used his sand to cushion his landing but he was getting very pissed off. He was angry that he was being beaten by weaklings. He WOULD make them pay! He made a single hand seal and whispered "**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu.**" Then everything went black.

* * *

Well thats the end of the first Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it :)

**Technique Glossary**

**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai – **Temari summons Katamari (a one-eyed weasel who wields a sickle) who rides a huge wave of wind and slices everything in it's way.

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu** – The user creates one or more real copies of themselves. These clones can be used for many things such as attacking, defending, or even as a stepping stone to leap high into the air.

**Zanzoken Technique – **This technique isn't from Naruto OR Avatar: TLA for that matter. I actually took this skill from the Dragon Ball series. It is a sudden burst of speed that leaves behind an image of yourself where you were standing, misleading people into believing you never moved. I don't own this technique or Dragon Ball.

**Sakura Kiri no jutsu** – This is a move that I made up for Sakura. She traps her opponent in a genjutsu where the world is pink with cherry blossoms falling around them. In reality, The cherry blossoms are surrounding the victim but they are very sharp. Then, they all rush at the target and stab them.

**Shoryuken** – Once again, This is not from Naruto OR Avatar: TLA. This technique, However, is from the popular fighting game series Street Fighter®. The explanation is in the story but I added the "add chakra into your fists" part so it could sound more Naruto…ish. Also, I don't own this technique or Street Fighter.

**Raiton: Jibashi – **A surge of lightning is released from the user's hands and goes toward wherever it is guided. It can range from a stun shock to a deadly shock depending on the amount of chakra expelled.

**Hakke Kusho** – A.k.a. Eight Trigrams: Air Palm or Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm is an advanced Hyuuga jutsu. The user targets their opponent's vitals with the byakugan and releases a wave of chakra that is aimed at a specific vital point while also blowing them off their feet.

**Raiton: Kairyu no Tatsumaki –** A tornado of lightning chakra is released from the user's mouth and transforms into a dragon that engulfs any targeted person and can shock them to death.

**Byakugan** – A Doujutsu that allows the user to have a nearly 360 degree vision. It can also be used to see through solid objects as well as seeing vital points on the chakra network. This helps them greatly for they use this ability to attack vital points with their own Taijutsu style known as "Jyuuken" or "Gentle Fist".

**Sharingan – **A Doujutsu that slows down time in the user's eyes and allows them to see their opponent's movements clearly. They can also place a genjutsu on others just by looking at them.

**Hakkeshou: Kaiten – **This is another advanced Hyuuga jutsu. The user expels chakra from all the Tenketsu points on the body and spins rapidly to form a perfect shield of chakra that repels anything near it.

**Kawarami no Jutsu **– This jutsu replaces the user with another object/thing allowing them to escape dangerous situations.

**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu – **This jutsu, normally, isn't very useful. All it does it put the user to sleep. However, for a jinchuriki like Gaara, it awakens the Bijuu inside and unleashes it.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was busy. But anyway, on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: TLA.

**Bold is for Bijuu/Avatar State Speech, Scene Changes and Jutsu**

_Italic is for character's thoughts and flashbacks_

Prologue Part 2

* * *

**With Sasuke**

His thoughts were racing as he rushed through the trees. Where is she? What happened to her? He needed to find Sakura now before it was too late!

'_Where the hell could she be? Did Temari do something to her?' _he thought to himself as his eyes narrowed.

He pushed chakra to his feet and increased his speed intent on finding his pink haired friend.

'_No … I should be more confident in her. Sakura can protect herself…Right?'_

* * *

**With Sakura and Temari**

She did it. She had finally beaten the blonde Suna nin.

'_It's about damn time' _Sakura thought to herself tiredly.

Despite the fact that she won, she still took a really hard hit and was quickly losing consciousness.

She slowly drifted off as she remembered how she won.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Temari charged at Sakura with her fan ready to strike. Sakura also charged at Temari with a large amount of chakra in her fist. Just as the two were about to strike each other, Temari ducked and tried to sweep Sakura's leg with her fan. Sakura saw this and jumped over it. The clever Suna kunoichi simply pulled out a couple shuriken and threw them at Sakura. Just as Sakura was ready to deflect them, they all missed._

"_Let's see how you handle this!" Temari smirked_

_She pulled back the shuriken with a wire that even Sakura didn't see. Sakura widened her eyes and twisted her body so that she was falling toward the ground. The shuriken soared past Sakura's legs and started heading for Temari._

_She was so distracted with manipulating the shuriken that she gave Sakura an opening to run up to her and deliver a bone-breaking punch to her jaw. This sent the poor girl flying through several trees until she hit a big rock which broke into tiny pieces and collapsed on top of her._

_However, the sheer force of the punch itself sent Sakura flying back. Her own technique had backfired. She finally came to a stop when she hit her head hard on a tree._

**End Flashback**

* * *

'_I did it' _

Before she passed out, she saw a figure wearing a black spandex suit with dark hair and red eyes saying something that sounded vaguely like her name.

'_Sasuke-kun'_

That was her last thought before she drifted off into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

'…_What the hell?'_

As he looked around, all the young Uchiha saw was destroyed trees, scorch marks, and crushed land.

'_That one fight caused all this destruction? Temari couldn't cause ALL of this. Some of this had to be Sakura.'_

That thought itself was enough to send a shiver down his spine.

'_Note to self: NEVER piss Sakura off.'_

Sasuke spotted Sakura sitting against a tree bloody and burnt.

"Sakura?" he asked.

No Reply.

"Sakura." he tried again in a shaky voice as he cautiously walked toward her. He was trembling slightly because, on the inside, he was terrified. Terrified of losing her.

He finally got to her and carefully checked her pulse fearing the most. He breathed a sigh of relief when he still felt a pulse. He took some bandages from his pouch and bandaged Sakura's bleeding skull. Then, he fed her a soldier pill which healed most of her wounds and replenished some of her chakra. He finally picked her up and headed back to where the others were.

'_Thank God she's okay' _Sasuke thought as he kissed her forehead.

He then blushed when he realized what he just did.

'_Not the time!' _he thought to himself as he quickly picked up the pace to help out the others.

* * *

**With Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru and Gaara**

'_Nani?!' _Naruto thought in shock.

'_What…is that?' _Lee wondered

'…_Why me?' _Shikamaru silently complained

Standing in front of them was the giant One-tailed Bijuu, Shukaku.

"He's just like me…" Naruto said quiet enough so that no one would hear. His bangs shadowed his face as he looked down. He remembered all that he had to go through because of the Bijuu that was sealed inside him. This actually made him understand Gaara, and he honestly felt sorry for him.

'_He probably went through a lot of the things I did. Maybe he didn't have any friends to help him. That must be why he's like this!' _Naruto concluded.

As the beast grew taller and taller, all three Konoha ninja knew that this would be one hell of a fight.

* * *

**With Neji and Kankuro**

Kankuro and Neji have been fighting in close combat for the past ten minutes. Kankuro's taijutsu isn't as good as Neji's so he is losing the battle so far. Everytime he tried to get distance Neji always got him back into close combat. It was starting to annoy him. Finally, though, he jumped over a left strike from Neji and attempted to kick him in the face. Neji blocked with his right hand and proceeded to flip Kankuro over. Kankuro recovered in mid-air and landed on a different branch.

'_Okay enough of taijutsu. It's obvious that he's better than me in that aspect but if I can just disappear from his vision and sneak attack him I should be able to take him down. But how? I heard the Byakugan can see up to 360 degrees! Hmm … I'll just have to think of something…' _The puppetmaster thought. He then widened his eyes when he got an idea for such a simple plan.

'_Wait! I got it! I think this could work!'_

He then started making rapid hand signs and pointed the tips of his fingers at Neji.

"**Raiton: Jibashi!**"

Lightning chakra shot out from his fingertips and was aimed at Neji.

"This again?" Neji muttered "I won't even need the Byakugan to dodge this…" he stated arrogantly as he deactivated his Kekkei Genkai. Kankuro just smirked as it seemed that his plan was working.

The young Hyuuga then quickly jumped over the blast of lightning but what he didn't see was the second 'blast' of lightning. It quickly zoomed toward him while he was still in mid-air.

'_Shit!' _Neji silently cursed.

The lightning hit him despite his efforts to shift his body and free-fall. The funny thing was … he felt like he was being electrocuted AND punched by a chakra enhanced fist at the same time. Neji put all the pieces together and widened his eyes as he was launched away and crashed into a tree.

'_You mean to tell me it was him all along?!' _

His suspicions were confirmed when the 'blast' of lightning disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kankuro appeared. But he wasn't done yet. The Puppetmaster phased out and reappeared behind Neji using his great speed and kicked him in another direction. Then, he took out his puppet and made it trap Neji inside of it.

"You like that don't you? I used a real blast of lightning to distract you and then I transformed into a blast myself using **Raiton Henge**. As a bonus, I actually managed to trap you inside Crow. Now, it's over for you." The Raiton user said cockily.

The arms, legs and head on the puppet started to detach from the body. Then they all rose to the air with sharp looking knives sticking out of them. If they all became attached to Crow again, the knives would surely kill the young Konoha Nin.

Neji growled and tried to think of a way to escape. He had taken a lot of damage from that attack. If he were to get stabbed by the puppet's very dangerous limbs, (which he saw with his Byakugan) he would be finished. The body parts all started to rush back to the puppet. Neji did the only think he could think of at that time.

"**Hakkeshou: Kaiten!"**

He destroyed the puppet and it's limbs with much difficulty but was now free. However, he used a lot of chakra on that jutsu because the material that puppet was made out of seemed stronger than steel. Now he barely had any chakra left.

"You … destroyed Crow …" Kankuro whispered in shock. He then gritted his teeth angrily "Why you!" he yelled as he charged forward intent on killing Neji.

Neji dodged with most of the attacks barely missing because he only had enough chakra left to stay alive. However, Kankuro managed to kick him in the stomach hard sending him flying in another direction. He then leaped above him and elbowed him down to the forest floor.

"Now I'll kill you with my strongest jutsu." He smugly stated.

He went through many hand seals before raising his left arm to the sky.

"**Raiton: Hirashin no Jutsu!**"

The sky suddenly got dark and storm clouds started to appear. Lightning erupted from the heavens and travelled into Kankuro's body. However, Kankuro didn't feel pain. He felt powerful. The puppetmaster channeled the lightning into his hand and formed it into a ball of Raiton chakra.

"Say Goodbye!" he yelled as a blast of lightning erupted from his hand and travelled towards Neji's face. Time seemed to slow down as the ball of lightning got closer and closer to Neji's face.

'_Well… I guess this is the end. I always knew fate would be the death of me one day. I can't escape … this is MY fate.' _Neji thought to himself as he closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

… But it never came.

**BOOM!**

Everything was illuminated as the blast of raiton chakra exploded.

* * *

**With Neji**

Where was he? He looked around and noticed he was on a branch a few trees away from where his enemy was. Someone had saved him…but who?

"Neji-kun!" He would recognize that voice from a mile away. He smiled. "You almost died and if I didn't come along you probably would have! How many times do I have to tell you to take EVERY fight seriously?" Tenten scolded.

She was right too. He was so arrogant that he didn't think that Kankuro was any threat to him so he didn't fight seriously. That was exactly why he was injured so badly.

"Tenten... how did you find me?" Neji asked

"Well Hinata, Ino and I were following you guys here because we wanted to help. We even masked our presence and Hinata used a genjutsu that allows us not to be seen by your Byakugan. We didn't want you guys to know we were coming because you would make a big fuss about it like Sasuke and Naruto did to Sakura. But anyway, we got sidetracked by some Chunin level ninja on the way here so you guys got farther ahead. We beat them though and Hinata used her Byakugan to see where you all went. She saw you fighting and was about to go help you but I volunteered instead." She explained

"Here take a soldier pill." She offered as she held out her hand with a solider pill resting in her palm.

Neji took the pill and thanked her, for his chakra felt full again and his wounds didn't hurt as much.

"Do you need help or are you good this time?" She asked.

"Oh I'll be fine. I'm just going to go teach him a lesson." He stated as he leaped toward his opponent.

Tenten just smirked knowing that this wasn't going to end well for a certain raiton using puppetmaster.

* * *

**With Kankuro**

"Well I guess his body has been obliterated too. Serves the bastard right for acting all high and mighty."

"Talking to yourself isn't healthy you know." Neji said from behind Kankuro.

The puppetmaster's eyes widened.

"W-what? How can you still be alive? What are you?!" he shakily asked.

"Me? Oh that's easy. I'm Neji Hyuuga. And YOU are within my range."

The world started to turn black and a green and black yin and yang symbol appeared underneath Neji and Kankuro.

"**Juuken Hou: Hakke Rokujuyon Shou**"

"2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms!" Neji yelled as he delivered multiple quick strikes to Kankuro's tenketsu points.

He began pressing multiple tenketsu on Kankuro's body before doing a strong step forward and pushing his palm towards Kankuro's abdomen.  
"64 Palms!" he yelled as he blasted his enemy away with a final palm strike.

Kankuro lost consciousness as he flew through the air but finally came to a stop when he hit a tree. Neji rushed after him to make sure he was defeated. When he got there, Kankuro was tied up by ninja wire, courtesy of Tenten.

"Well, looks like you got em'." She stated.

"Yeah…now let's go help out the others." Neji said as he jumped into the trees.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tenten yelled as she followed him with a still tied up Kankuro on her back.

* * *

**With Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru and Gaara**

"**I AM SHUKAKU, THE ICHIBI! AND I WILL CRUSH ALL YOU FOOLISH MORTALS WHO WISH TO HARM MY HOST!" **Shukaku roared.

"**DIE!"**

The giant Raccoon-Dog slammed it's hand onto the three Konoha Genin. However, his hand never hit it's intended targets. They all jumped out the way. While Lee and Shikamaru hid behind in a nearby tree, Naruto stood out in the open with a kunai in his hand.

"Shikamaru-san! We need to help Naruto-kun! He can't take that thing on all by himself!" Lee exclaimed worriedly.

"We can't help him much anyway. Both of us are worn out from the matches we had in the exams. We don't have enough energy to fight that thing head-on even if it is three against one. The best thing we can do for Naruto right now is to only help him when he absolutely needs it." Shikamaru said. (Yes, Lee never fought Gaara in the preliminaries or the finals for that matter. He beat Choji in the preliminaries and beat Suigetsu in the finals).

"I guess you're right …" Lee replied, defeated.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" Naruto yelled.

The Ichibi turned it's head towards Naruto. It then proceeded to whip it's arms in his direction. Naruto dodged just in time, however. Next, the blonde Genin threw a paper bomb kunai at the monster's head. Shukaku seemed unaffected and unleashed a barrage of attacks on Naruto. Somehow, Naruto managed to dodge all the attacks. Finally, he jumped over one of the strikes and ran up Shukaku's arm. While he was running, he was releasing a lot of chakra giving him a big blue aura. When he got to the end of it's arm, he made a single hand seal.

"**Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Two thousand clones appeared. Lee's and Shikamaru's jaws dropped while the Ichibi just looked bored. The clones all jumped into the air preparing to attack.

"**Secret Konoha Taijutsu: Naruto 2K Barrage!"**

They all dashed towards Shukaku's face and gave it a barrage of chakra enhanced punches. Two more Narutos were in the air preparing a jutsu that Naruto had been working on for the past month.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Jiraiya were training in a field near a river. Naruto was currently trying to master a new jutsu that 'Ero Sennin' taught him. It was an A-rank technique named the Rasengan. This jutsu was created by the fourth hokage._

_Naruto was currently trying to channel his chakra and spin it in a water balloon in order to make it pop._

'_Ero Sennin did this so easily! What am I doing wrong?' he thought._

_After many attempts to pop the balloon he fails._

_*The Next Day*_

_Naruto sees a cat using both hands to spin the balloon left and right. Eventually, it popped. This gave Naruto an idea._

_He used one hand to hold the balloon and the other hand created a swirl of chakra. He then rotated the swirl of chakra over the balloon at a rapid pace and then maintained the chakra inside it. Doing this made the balloon pop._

_Two days later Naruto was doing something similar except it was with a Rubber Ball. He used the same tactic that he used on the water balloon and it was very difficult but he eventually got it._

_After both these exercises he could make a spiraling ball of chakra but he couldn't seem to use the right amount of chakra. Every time he did it he either put too much or too little. _

"_You did well Naruto but keep training with this in order to master it" Jiraiya ordered._

"_Yes Sir!" Naruto replied cheerfully with a smile._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto finally managed to make a decent Rasengan and the clone that was behind him took his arm, swung him around and launched him towards Shukaku.

Lee and Shikamaru quickly took notice of the spiraling ball of chakra.

"Looks like Naruto learned a new jutsu …" Shikamaru mumbled.

Lee just nodded his head in agreement while looking at the ball of chakra in fascination.

"I still haven't mastered this jutsu but … I gotta try!" Naruto declared.

"Take this! **Rasengan!" **

As soon as the Rasengan made contact, it got bigger and bigger until it exploded. This damaged Shukaku greatly and destroyed all the clones. It also made Naruto fly backward.

Shikamaru was about to jump in to catch him but Lee was faster as he phased out and appeared right behind Naruto. Shikamaru simply leaped after him.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun!" Lee declared loudly.

"Thanks *pant* bushy *pant* brows… It didn't work *pant* right though…"

"What do you mean? You mean that explosion wasn't supposed to happen?" Lee pondered.

"No … I didn't master this jutsu yet but I know it wasn't supposed to do that…" Naruto stated.

"Naruto, you never did have good chakra control because you had too much chakra to even try to control. You channeled too much chakra into it didn't you?" Shikamaru asked while the blonde haired genin just nodded. " 'Sigh' how troublesome …"

Lee widened his eyes "But … that means… Naruto-kun! You must have wasted a lot of chakra for it to be THAT big!" he exclaimed

It was that moment that they heard a loud, booming voice.

"**YOU LITTLE BRAT! THAT HURT! YOU WILL NOT MAKE A FOOL OUT OF SHUKAKU, THE GREAT SAND SPIRIT! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO! **Shukaku roared angrily as he glared at Naruto.

"**Fuuton: Renkudan!" **Shukaku chanted

Blasts of air were heading straight for the three genin. Lee and Shikamaru both grabbed Naruto and leaped out of the way. However, Shukaku did not let up on the assault. The blasts kept coming and eventually they were hit. Shikamaru went flying into a tree but flipped over and landed before he crashed. Lee started falling to the forest floor before he extended his hands to touch the ground. Then, he used his hands to push himself off the ground and back into the trees. He landed on a branch near Shikamaru.

Naruto, though, didn't get launched that far as he landed two branches away from where he just was.

"**HAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE END FOR YOU BOY! I WILL END YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE RIGHT HERE!"**

A giant claw of sand rushed forward.

'_Naruto!' _Both Lee and Shikamaru thought in panic as both of them were about to jump in and save their friend.

However, someone else saved him first.

"**Hakkeshou: Kaiten!**"

Shukaku's claw hit a protective dome of chakra created by an unknown kunoichi to shield both her and Naruto . The claw was destroyed as the sand couldn't withstand the damage.

Then Lee and Shikamaru started to recognize her and smiled.

When Naruto looked up to see who his savior was he saw a girl about his age with blue pants, a white sweater and blue hair with her back facing him. The girl turned around slightly to glance at him. That's when he noticed something.

She had the Byakugan.

"…Hinata?" Naruto questioned. His suspicions were confirmed when she turned around fully and looked at him with determined eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'll protect you. Try to mold some of your chakra while I'm fighting." Hinata said without stuttering.

Naruto wanted to protest that she could get hurt and that he didn't want her to get hurt because of him but saw the determined look in her eyes and knew that nothing he said would sway her from doing this. So instead he just grinned and agreed.

"Sure thing Hinata-Chan!" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Hinata blushed slightly at the honorific but quickly focused back on the task at hand. Hinata turned back around and eyed the big bijuu.

"Okay… I can do this!" She said as she rushed forward.

She quickly encased her hands in chakra. She began shooting blasts of chakra from her palms and dodging whatever attack she can. She was doing very well against Shukaku.

'_Focus…' _she thought to herself as she landed on a nearby tree branch. She closed her eyes. The chakra started to take shape. Eventually, it started to look like a lion. She quickly opened her eyes and vanished in a burst of speed.

'_Fast!' _Naruto, Lee and Shikamaru all thought.

Hinata then reappeared in front of Shukaku's face.

She began striking furiously all the while releasing chakra blades from her palms. She kept rotating her palms in different directions and then began spinning her body around as the dome of chakra blades was expanding and harming Shukaku.

"**Shugohakke Rokujuyon Shou!"**

The dome expanded and kept hurting Shukaku until it faded away. However, Hinata was not done yet. Shukaku tried to strike her while she was still in mid-air but she simply landed on his arm and dashed forward so quick she appeared above him in precisely three seconds.

She was twirling around and the chakra around her arms seemed to be expanding. Shukaku looked up to see her descending.

"**Juho Soshiken!**"

She slammed her lion fists into Shukaku's head .

This caused a huge explosion of chakra that made her fly back.

'_No… I knew this jutsu still wasn't ready but I didn't think this would happen!'_ Hinata panicked.

She screamed as she fell, waiting for her to hit the ground.

Naruto, Lee and Shikamaru looked on horrified as Hinata was falling to her doom.

"Hinata-Chan! No!" Naruto yelled

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **he chanted as a clone appeared right next to him and launched him towards Hinata. Naruto caught her in mid-air and landed on the ground with her resting in his arms bridal style.

"Are you okay Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked worriedly

Hinata on the other hand just blushed and stuttered

"Y-yes … thank you Naruto-kun for saving me …" she said "But do you think I've changed? Maybe a little bit?"

"I think you changed a lot Hinata-Chan and now I've realized I really do like people like you." He grinned.

Hinata would have fainted if not for the seriousness of the situation.

Lee and Shikamaru appeared right next to them.

"That was amazing Hinata-san! Neji always said how you were weak and always will be but I beg to differ!" Lee exclaimed

"Umm … thanks Lee-san … I really appreciate it." She smiled. She really did appreciate it because he was acknowledging that she was strong.

"I really hate to disturb this touching moment, love birds" Shikamaru started as he looked promptly at Naruto and Hinata while they both blushed "But I don't think Shukaku is finished." At this everyone looked back up to see Shukaku, although heavily damaged from Hinata's assault, still alive.

They all readied themselves for another wave of attacks, all the while wondering how they could defeat this thing.

* * *

**In Konoha**

Today really was not The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi's day. It all started during the final matches of the Chunin Exams. He and the 'Kazekage' were watching the matches when he realized that the Kazekage was really his ex-student Orochimaru who had a plan to destroy the village. Orochimaru put some kind of seal on the ground which made a purple barrier form so no one could interrupt the fight. Then, he used a new jutsu named **Edo Tensei **to bring Konoha's first two Hokages back from the dead. He revived Hashirama Senju and his little brother Tobirama Senju.

Orochimaru was controlling them so they were forced to fight. Somehow, the third managed to defeat them with a sealing jutsu that he learned from his other former student Jiraiya. He then noticed Orochimaru was making hand signs again.

"You won't be able to escape this one sensei…" Orochimaru declared

"This is one of my new jutsu … I'm going to use it to get rid of you, once and for all."

The Third Hokage braced himself.

"**Jigen Yuso Watari no jutsu!" **Orochimaru chanted. Four balls of purple chakra erupted out of his chest and into the sky. They all expanded and became giant balls of light. Three of them all went in different directions while the fourth one was heading straight for Sarutobi.

"Bye bye!" Orochimaru cackled. Just as Hiruzen was about to dodge, it suddenly stopped and rushed in Orochimaru direction.

"I'll be back to destroy this worthless village again 'Sensei'" he smirked.

And then, Orochimaru was gone in a flash of blinding light.

* * *

**With Naruto and the others**

Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru and Hinata weren't doing too well by themselves considering all of them were low on chakra. But then Ino showed up and used her newly developed **Shinrashin no Jutsu **to weaken Shukaku enough so that Shikamaru could stop it from moving with his **Kage mane no jutsu**. Lee took this chance to open the first two gates and attack

Neji and Tenten soon showed up with a tied up Kankuro. They placed him by a tree and entered the fray.

Shortly after, Sasuke showed up with a now conscious Sakura right behind him. Sasuke used **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** on Shukaku which had little to no effect. At the same time Neji launched a Vacuum air blast which also had no effect.

'_What? My Air Palm had no effect?' _Neji wondered

'_My fireball didn't do ANY damage?!'_ Sasuke thought

"How are we even supposed to beat this thing? It's like nothing even harms him!" Ino sighed.

Naruto silently agreed and wondered what were they going to do but got an idea and smiled.

"Everyone! I have an idea." Naruto announced

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura questioned

Naruto's face turned serious as he said "I'm going to fight that thing head-on with one of the new jutsu I learned! All of you just stand back and let me handle this!"

"What?!" Ino, Lee, Tenten and Sakura all yelled together.

"You can't honestly think that you can take that thing on all by yourself can you?!" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"…" Was all Shikamaru and Neji said. Shikamaru, however, was actually worried for Naruto's safety while Neji just didn't care.

'_Naruto-kun …' _Hinata worried.

Naruto simply turned around and stated "Trust me on this one guys. Please just let me do this." He told them. They all nodded reluctantly but moved back anyway.

'_Okay … I really hope this will help.' _Naruto thought.

He went through hand seals and bit his thumb. As blood flowed out from the wound, he pressed his hand onto the ground and a seal appeared.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

There was a huge puff of smoke and when it faded there was an amazing sight. There was a giant red toad standing right in front of Shukaku.

"Alright who's summoned me? Jiraiya is that you?" Gambunta asked.

"Ero-sennin didn't summon you. I did! I need your help with something chief toad." Naruto said

Gambunta noticed Shukaku right there and realized that Naruto needed help to defeat it.

"Alright kid I'll help ya out…" Gambunta sighed.

"Thanks Chief! Here's the plan …" Naruto started.

* * *

**With Sasuke, Neji and the others**

All of the Konoha Genin were shocked by Naruto's summoning to say the least.

They were all knocked out of their thought when they heard a voice.

"Everyone hop on with me!" Naruto ordered

Everyone did as they were told.

"Okay! Listen up! Me and Chief Toad here are gonna go in for a frontal assault. I'll need all of you as support!" Naruto started.

"I need to separate you all into groups. Sakura-Chan and Bushy Brows you are Team A. You will get close enough for a physical attack on my signal."

Sakura and Lee nodded as Naruto continued on with his plan.

"Hinata-Chan, Tenten and Neji are Team B. Hinata, do you have enough chakra to fire more of those chakra stream blasts?" Naruto asked. Hinata simply nodded. "Okay then that's what you will be firing. Neji, you will shoot those blasts of air. It has to be at the right time though. If you fire it too early of too late it won't harm that thing. Tenten, use whatever weapon is necessary." He said.

"Shikamaru and Ino you are Team C. Use your clan jutsu again to stop it from moving when I tell you to."

"What about me?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I need your help with the frontal assault so you're coming with me." Naruto explained.

"Are we all clear?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's move out!"

All the Teams leaped in different directions while Naruto and Sasuke were on Gambunta.

"You ready for this Chief Toad?" Naruto asked with an excited grin.

"Always ready kid, always ready." He answered as he rushed towards Shukaku, crushing trees beneath his large feet as he went.

"**Finally! I was starting to get really bored waiting for someone to attack again …" **Shukaku stated.

Just as Gambunta got within range, he leaped high into the air above Shukaku and pulled out his blade.

"Get ready kid!" Gambunta said as he descended onto the Ichibi.

"Okay! Sasuke, let's do this!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Right!" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Just as Gambunta finally reached the One-Tailed Bijuu, he swung his blade.

"**Gamadosuzan!"**

The Chief of the Toads sliced straight through Shukaku with his sword. As Shukaku howled in pain, Naruto saw his chance.

"Sasuke! Use the Goukakyuu!" Naruto ordered. He nodded and went through hand seals.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** Sasuke chanted as he spewed a large ball of fire from his mouth. It hit Shukaku in the eyes and he grabbed his eye in pain.

"Team A! Attack!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura and Lee rushed forward together. Suddenly, they both ran up Shukaku's body and leaped up to his face. Lee put his arms in an "X" formation while in mid-air.

"**Kaimon KAI!" **Lee shouted as he opened the first gate. He then descended onto Shukaku's face with his fist cocked back. He extended his fist and began a barrage of attacks that were actually harming the bijuu. Suddenly, Lee did a kick which launched him backward towards Sakura. He grabbed her arm, spun her around, and threw her towards Shukaku.

"Shaaaannnaroooooooo!" was all Shukaku heard before he was hit by what felt like a giant hammer. In reality, it was Sakura's fist filled to the brim with chakra.

Naruto grinned and said "Team B! Fire!"

Hinata immediately charged her hands with chakra and started firing a volley of her chakra stream blasts. Neji was firing many blasts of air and Tenten used a barrage of paper bomb kunai.

Hinata's chakra took the form of two lions again. She aimed one of her palms at the giant bijuu's face and a small ball of chakra started to form. It got bigger and bigger until the lion engulfed it in it's mouth. When it opened it's mouth, a huge blast of chakra was fired.

'_That was the last of my chakra … I hope this plan works … Naruto-kun.' _Hinata thought to herself.

"Okay! Team C! Now!" Naruto ordered.

Ino and Shikamaru both used their respective clan jutsu to stop their enemy's movements.

"It's now or never! Let's go Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he made a Kage Bushin.

"**Henge no Jutsu!" **Naruto chanted as he transformed into a demon wind shuriken.

Sasuke picked the shuriken up and the clone launched him towards Shukaku so that he and Naruto could deliver the final attack.

He was in front of the beast and was rapidly making hand seals for one of his most powerful jutsu.

"**Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu!"**

Four Dragon head shaped fireball escaped from Sasuke's mouth and travelled towards Shukaku's face. Since he channeled all of his chakra into this attack, it should do a lot of damage. All made contact and the fire was so hot that the sand turned to glass. Eventually even the glass shattered. This revealed Gaara who seemed to be asleep.

'_Now!' _Sasuke thought as he threw the demon wind shuriken towards Gaara.

There was a puff of smoke and Naruto appeared with his hands in a familiar position.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Hundreds of clones appeared. They all jumped on top of him in a pile. The real Naruto pulled out a clone from the pile and started running in the opposite direction. Each clone's hands were attached to another clone's ankles. Eventually, Naruto stopped running and spun the clones back around.

"**Uzumaki, Naruto Ninpochou!"**

The wave of clones all crashed into Gaara with enough force to send him hurtling in another direction. They all vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the real Naruto standing there, exhausted.

"Heh … heh … we did it!" He panted before he fell on his back and drifted off into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

**With Gaara**

Gaara was angry. No, he was more than angry, he was furious. How could someone like HIM do this much damage to him?

He would make him pay. He would kill him easily and make everyone acknowledge his existence.

'_Uzumaki Naruto … I will crush you.'_

That was the only thought going through his head as he got back up and rushed back to the battle field.

* * *

**With Temari**

When she had woken up, she was in a lot of pain. Sakura's last attack really did a lot of damage. Luckily, she knew basic medical ninjutsu and could heal her injuries until she got back to Suna to get them healed thoroughly. After she was healed, she went back to where she thought Gaara was and saw something that shocked her.

When she arrived at the battle field, the Genin that were there earlier along with three more were currently battling Gaara. The problem was, it wasn't exactly Gaara they were fighting. It was the bijuu inside of him known as Shukaku.

She decided not to make her presence known because she was outnumbered and injured. But then she noticed Kankuro. He was tied up in ninja wire, leaning on a tree.

'_He's unconscious. He must've been defeated by that Neji guy.' _Temari concluded.

While the Konoha Genin were busy fighting Shukaku, Temari leaped down, picked up Kankuro, and jumped back onto the tree branch. She healed his minor wounds and noticed that he was starting to wake up. She cut all the ninja with her kunai. Kankuro woke up and started talking to her but she didn't hear him.

Her attention was elsewhere. It was on a certain blonde haired Uzumaki who just defeated Gaara with an army of clones.

Temari leaped onto the battlefield to go to her little brother and Kankuro followed shortly after.

* * *

**With Naruto and the others**

The Genin from Konoha were currently cheering over their victory when Sakura noticed something.

"Wait … guys … look over there!" Sakura said as she pointed in a direction.

All heads turned to where Sakura was pointing and their faces quickly changed from happy to shocked.

Walking towards them was, in fact, Sabaku no Gaara. He looked pissed. All of them got on guard. They hardly had any chakra left, but they were going to protect the village and their comrades. Even if it killed them.

Sasuke, who had picked up Naruto after he passed out, rested his best friend down and prepared to fight off the jinchuriki.

Suddenly, Temari and Kankuro appeared beside Gaara and were in battle stances as well.

Just as the fight was about to start, shinobi from both sides all noticed something strange.

There was something bright shining in the sky. It was … a star? A comet? All they knew was that it was bright and it was …

Heading straight for them!

Everyone except Neji and Gaara screamed in fear as the bright light closed the distance and illuminated the entire area.

And in an instant, they all vanished.

* * *

Okay, well Prologue Part 2 is officially finished! Now it's time for our Heroes (and villains) to enter the Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe! Also, I didn't write the Third Hokage vs. The First and Second Hokages because I didn't change anything in it. It was all canon except how the hokages were defeated and what happened afterward. Also, I'm sorry for how bad the fight scenes probably were. I'm terrible at writing fight scenes … but anyway, from now on I'll try my best to update sooner!

~ Character ages

Naruto Characters:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura - 13

Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru - 13

Neji, Tenten, Lee - 14

Gaara - 13

Temari - 16

Kankuro - 15

Kakashi, Gai - 27

Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade - 50

Hiruzen (Sandaime) – 71

Avatar: TLA Characters:

Aang, Toph – 13

Katara: 14

Sokka: 15

Suki: 15

Zuko: 16

Azula, Ty Lee, Mai: 15

Glossary:

**Raiton Henge – **The user can use this jutsu to transform into lightning. I made up this jutsu myself.

**Raiton: Hirashin no Jutsu – **Normally, Hirashin no Jutsu is the fourth hokage's technique which allows him to teleport. But, as a Raiton jutsu, the user channels natural lightning through their body to deliver a shock through physical contact. In this story though, you can channel that lightning into a blast.

**Juuken Hou: Hakke Rokujuyon Shou – **This technique allows the user to strike sixty four of the opponent's vital tenketsu points which not only causes them great pain, but shuts off their chakra flow completely.

**Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu – **An upgraded version of the Kage Bushin no jutsu where the user can summon much more clones than most people normally do (For example, two thousand clones).

**Secret Konoha Taijutsu: Naruto 2K Barrage – **One of Naruto's original combos. He summons about two thousand clones and they all deliver a series of punches to the opponent. Normally, he ends the combo with a double uppercut but in this chapter he ends it with a Rasengan.

**Rasengan – **The user forms a spiraling ball of chakra in their hand and whoever this attack hits sends flying away in a spiraling motion.

**Fuuton: Renkudan – **The user will take a deep breath and exhale a blast of wind. The power of the blast, however, can vary.

**Shugohakke Rokujuyon Shou – **This is a jutsu created by Hinata. She releases a constant stream of chakra from her palms which takes the form of thin, sharp blades. When used offensively, it can hit hundreds of targets with much precision. When used defensively, the user creates a dome of stronger and more flexible chakra blades which can protect her and her teammates from harm.

**Juho Soshiken – **This is another jutsu created by Hinata. The user encases their hands in chakra and uses shape manipulation to make the chakra take the form of two twin lions. She can hit the target with these lions which damages the opponent greatly.

**Edo Tensei - **A Jutsu that was created by the Nidaime (Second Hokage). It allows the user to revive the dead and control them to do whatever is desired of them.

**Jigen Yuso Watari no jutsu – **This is a jutsu I came up with myself. It literally means in English: "Cross Dimensional Transport Technique". This is the jutsu Orochimaru uses to transport him and a few other people to a different dimension for an unknown reason.

**Shinrashin no jutsu – **This is a Yamanaka Clan jutsu that allows the user to channel their chakra into the target's nervous system and control their body.

**Kage Mane no jutsu – **This is a Nara Clan jutsu that allows the user to stretch their shadow over any surface. Once it comes into contact with the target's shadow, the target is forced to imitate the user's movements.

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – **The user spews a large ball (or stream) of fire from their mouth.

**Gamadosuzan – **This is a technique that only toads can use. The user jumps high into the air and pulls out their blade. Then, when the user descends, they use the sword to slice the target in half. It wasn't strong enough to cut Shukaku in half, though.

**Kaimon: Kai –** There are eight celestial gates in the chakra system. They act as limiters to the body's abilities so that the body won't expire so soon. But, with training, these gates can be opened. This technique releases the first gate. The "Kaimon" gate is also known as "The Gate of Opening" which is located in the brain. Normally, a person only uses 20% of strength. However, when the first gate is released, the restraints are removed so 100% of the person's strength can be used.

**Henge no Jutsu – **This is an E-rank Jutsu that allows the user to transform into people, animals and/or objects.

**Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu – **The user launches one or more dragon head shaped fireballs out of their mouth. This jutsu is hotter and more powerful than the average fireball.

**Uzumaki, Naruto Ninpochou – **Literally means "Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Handbook". It's one of Naruto's combos that he created. I had a hard time describing it in the story but it is basically exactly the same as Naruto's Ultimate Jutsu in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 1.


	3. The Southern Air Temple

**Bold is for Bijuu/Avatar State Speech, Scene Changes and Jutsu**

_Italic is for character's thoughts and flashbacks_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything else. Nor will I ever. So from now on, I'm not writing a disclaimer anymore because you know that I will never own anything.

* * *

The Southern Air Temple

Naruto awoke with a headache.

'_Oww … What the heck happened?' _he thought to himself. As his vision cleared, he surveyed his surroundings.

'_Where am I? Last thing I remember is … defeating Gaara! But … I'm not in Konoha Forest. I'm not in the hospital or in a house either. So what exactly is this place?' _he wondered.

'_Fur ball? You there?' _Naruto asked in his head. He and a certain nine-tailed entity of chakra have been friends for years. Kurama saw all the pain that he had caused the boy and felt guilty. So one day, when Naruto was seven years old, he told Naruto that he was sealed inside and that he was being controlled when he attacked the village. After that, he and Naruto became friends.

"**How many times have I told you not to call me that kit?" **Kurama answered.

'_Do you know where we are Kurama nii?'_

"**I don't know … When you passed out that Sand kid with Shukaku came back and his siblings were with him."**

'_What?! My friends, are they okay?'_

"**Well … before the fight started, something strange happened. Some kind of purple light appeared in the sky. I sensed chakra radiating off of it so I knew immediately that it was some kind of Jutsu. Also, the light was heading straight for your friends. There was nothing any of them could do, for the light was too big to dodge. So it crashed into all of them and next thing I know, they're all gone and we end up here." **Kurama explained.

Naruto was silent as he soaked in all this information. Many people thought he was dumb, but Naruto was no fool. He figured that his friends weren't dead, but appeared in an unknown place, like he did.

'_Do you think they might be in a similar situation as me?'_

"**I think so. If that strange jutsu didn't kill you, I don't think it would kill your friends or even enemies for that matter."**

'_Hmm … Okay. Well, I guess I might as well look around a bit.'_

Naruto got up and started walking around. He quickly realized that he was in some sort of temple.

He kept walking around and he started seeing a lot of statues. Finally, he came across a balcony-like area. When he walked over to the edge and looked down, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped.

He expected to see land when he looked down, but instead he saw clouds.

'_We're in the sky?! What the hell?! How am I supposed to get down?' _Naruto wondered.

"**Kit! Hide! I sense three chakra signatures coming this way and one of them is BIG." **Kurama said.

Naruto nodded and ran to go find a hiding spot. He simply hid behind a wall. He could easily look around the end of the wall to see who the approaching people were.

Eventually, three teens stepped into view.

The one in the middle was a short, bald boy with arrow tattoos on his head and hands and had grey eyes. He was wearing an orange shawl over yellow long-sleeved shirt-like robes that extended to his knees and cut at the crotch which left it draping over only the outside of the legs. He was also wearing brown pants under the yellow robe, with red boots and an orange belt.

The one on the left was a girl that seemed to be about a year or two older than him. She had tanned skin and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a thick blue overcoat which had purple stripes on the chest and was lined with white fur. She was also wearing a belt made out of white fur and she was wearing grey boots as well. She had brown hair with a plain hairstyle. Two loops of hair on both sides of her head are fastened with a clip onto the back of the head which lead into a plain braid.

The last one, on the right, was a boy that seemed to be the tanned girl's older brother. He had tanned skin as well as blue eyes that weren't as vibrant as the girl's. He had three string-like hangings dangling from his collar. He wore brown leather boots. Additionally, His brown hair was shaved at the sides. Only the top of his hair has been pulled back and tied into a ponytail which looked awfully like the tail of a wolf.

They were currently looking at a statue and conversing. However, Naruto wasn't close enough to be able to hear what they were saying. The bald kid seemed to look kind of sad when he looked at the statue, though. After they were done observing the statue, they went around it and continued down a hallway which leads to a door. Naruto was quietly following them, making sure not to make a sound. He wasn't going to attack them. They didn't seem like they were bad guys. Hell, they didn't even seem like they were ninja.

The ponytail guy charged straight into the door in an attempt to open it.

'_Man … this guy's an idiot! Even I wouldn't have tried to open that door like that.' _Naruto thought as he sweat dropped.

Kurama snorted.

"**Oh please kit, we both know that you would summon a whole bunch of Kage Bushins and have all of them charge straight into the door."**

'_Shut it you stupid fox I'm trying to hear what their saying!' _Naruto countered irritably.

Naruto still couldn't hear what they were saying. So he channeled a bit of chakra into his ear to enhance his hearing.

He heard the bald kid say "The key, Sokka, is Airbending."

'_Airbending? What the hell is that?' _Naruto wondered

"… **Oh no …" **Kurama whispered in Naruto's mind.

'_Hmm? What is it fox?' _

"**Well … kit, I don't know how to tell you this, but we are far away from your home."**

'_Really? Wow … I had no clue.' _Naruto deadpanned.

"**Shut up you stupid brat I wasn't finished talking!"**

'_Sorry …'_

"**As I was saying, we're in a different dimension kit. We might not be able to get back to your world either."**

There was silence in Naruto's mind as he absorbed this information.

'_WHAT?! No, you're pulling my leg here fox! Different dimension? There are no other dimensions … right?'_

"**Naruto … I understand your stress … but I'm not joking. The bijuu all originated from a place called the spirit world. Before we came down to your world, I heard of a dimension where people could control one of the four elements with simple arm and leg movements. These elements are air, water, earth and fire. There was also one person in that world named the Avatar which could control all four.****The terms for controlling these elements were airbending, waterbending, earthbending, or firebending. So, either we are in that dimension or people from that dimension came here. I bet it's the first guess because that bright light probably was the cause." **Kurama explained.

Naruto was shocked to say the least. A different dimension? Unreal…or so he thought.

'_Well never mind that now! That kid is opening that door!'_

The bald boy sunk into a stance and extended his arms. A couple of seconds later the door opened. Naruto was surprised but said nothing as he watched them walk inside. He could hear the girl talking about the avatar cycle and past lives. It was giving him a headache. He decided to just reveal himself and maybe they could help him find his friends. With that thought in mind, Naruto started walking down the hall.

As he continued walking, He vaguely heard someone say "Fire nation! Don't make a sound!" and someone else said "You're making a sound!"

'_Fire Nation? Like the Land of Fire? Hey, maybe I'm not in a different dimension.' _Naruto thought with renewed hope.

"**Fire Nation is the name of the country from which the fire benders hail from. At least, that's what I heard.**

Naruto silently sighed at that and kept walking. When he finally reached the door, the ponytail guy came out of hiding.

"Take this you fire nation scum!" Sokka shouted as he threw his boomerang at Naruto who ducked under it.

He turned around to look at the weapon before turning back to Sokka.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?! That thing was sharp!" Naruto yelled.

"Why wouldn't I want to kill you?! You're Fire Nation!" Sokka retorted.

Naruto's eye twitched "No I'm not! If I was I would've attacked you by now, dumbass!"

Sokka was about to retort but then he saw the boomerang coming back to stab Naruto and he just smirked. Katara and Aang just widened their eyes in horror. They were going to warn him, but they froze.

Just as the boomerang was about to hit, Naruto simply leaned his head to the left, allowing the weapon to soar past him harmlessly.

Sokka's jaw dropped while Katara and Aang breathed a sigh of relief.

"B-but y-you, h-how did, what?!" Sokka mumbled in shock.

"Reflex" Naruto explained with a grin. "But anyway, like I said, I'm NOT Fire Nation."

"How can we trust you? You just show up out of the blue and you expect us to be all friendly about it?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, give it a rest already." Katara said as she walked up to her brother. "Look at his clothes! It's obvious those aren't Fire Nation colors. Now that I mention it, he's not wearing any nation's colors!"

"That's because I'm not from around here. I'm from far, far away." The blonde genin told her cryptically. "But anyway, let me introduce myself. I am Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna become hokage, Dattebayo!"

Aang grinned. He seemed like a good guy to the monk. Katara smiled while Sokka just rolled his eyes and huffed. All of them, however, had one thought. 'What's a hokage?'. They all decided they would just ask later, though.

"My name is Katara and this is my older brother Sokka. We're from the Southern Water Tribe." Katara said as she pointed at herself and her brother as she spoke.

'_I'm guessing that's where waterbenders come from?' _

"**Catching on fast now are we?"**

Naruto ignored that last comment and looked expectantly at Aang.

"And I'm Aang! I'm the Avatar, but I haven't mastered all four elements yet." The bald boy stated.

Just then, a lemur with white fur crawled up next to Naruto. Two people in the room were very excited by this. One of them because it was one of the remaining organisms in the whole temple, and the other because he was very hungry.

"Lemur!" Aang yelled excitedly.

Sokka's mouth watered. "Dinner." He said hungrily.

"Don't listen to him! I won't let him eat you. I'm gonna make you my new pet."

"Not if I get him first!"

Both Sokka and Aang made a mad dash after the lemur while Naruto moved out of the way before he got knocked over.

"I suppose we should go after them." Katara smiled.

"Alright." Naruto replied. They both started walking back down the hall.

"So, Naruto, how did you end up in the Southern Air temple?" Katara asked.

'_So that's where I am…'_

"To be honest, I have no clue. All I know is that I was in a fight and I got knocked out. Next thing I know, I wake up here!"

"Wow … that's strange. The only way to get to an air temple is by flight." Katara stated.

Naruto widened his eyes but didn't reply.

'_The only way here is by flight? So these guys can fly? Tch, yea right! I'd sooner believe that people can shoot blasts of energy that can blow up planets.' _Naruto thought.

"**Umm … about that …"**

'_Oh let me guess Kurama nii. People can do that in another dimension. Can they also revive people from the dead with the help of a magical dragon? Oh wait I bet they can do that too!'_

"**Naruto … there's many, many, MANY, dimensions. What you just described is something from the Dragon Ball's dimension."**

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

'_All this dimension talk is a lot to take in ya know!'_

Kurama didn't answer.

'**You sound more like your mother than you know … Naruto.' **Kurama thought.

Naruto and Katara finally made it to the end of the hall and they both looked down.

"Hold on tight Katara!" Naruto said as he picked her up.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"Getting you down there." He smoothly replied.

"I'll just walk down the stairs."

"That'll take too long. I'm doing you a favor!" Naruto replied as he jumped.

"Naruto wait!" Katara screamed. But it was too late. Naruto had leaped down to the lower grounds of the temple with Katara in his arms. Instead of screaming, Katara closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground but she never did.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Naruto, completely unscathed, putting her down.

"You're an airbender!" Katara realized.

"Not … exactly." Naruto said.

"How else could you jump down from that high and not take any damage?" Katara asked curiously.

Just as Naruto was about to answer, they bout heard a cry of anguish and Kurama felt a large chakra spike.

"Aang!" Katara breathed. She rushed off to where she heard the noise with Naruto following not too far behind.

* * *

**With Aang and Sokka**

Both boys were chasing the lemur. Aang jumped down to the lower temple ground while Sokka ran down the stairs like his life depended on it. In the end, Aang reached his destination first. He followed the animal into a tent.

"Don't worry. He can't hurt you now. You're gonna be my new pet." Aang said enthusiastically.

That's when he saw _it. _His eyes widened when he saw a skeleton lying on the ground. It was wearing the robes that his old master Gyatso used to wear.

'_It can't be …'_

"Gyatso?" Aang asked shakily.

He couldn't deny it. He had to face facts. He's been gone for 100 years, maybe more. People were bound to die. He knew this ever since he realized how long he was in the iceberg. So why couldn't he accept it?

Aang fell to his knees, hot tears streaming down his face. That's when he noticed the helmet sitting in the corner of the room. He noticed it was red with a white mask to cover the face. His face darkened.

"Fire Nation." He whispered dangerously.

Gyatso was dead. Hell, all his people were probably dead. And for what? So that they could find and kill the Avatar? So that they could kill all the Air Nomads just to have less people to worry about? Why? Why had they killed Aang's people?

Aang felt confusion, then sadness, then loneliness, and finally, rage. He would make them pay. He _will_ make them suffer!

'_Gyatso'_

A loud cry of anguish escaped Aang's throat as power surged off of him and blew away everything near him.

'_I will avenge you!'_

* * *

**With Sokka**

All he wanted was some meat. He was a simple guy with simple needs. So why was he dealing with this right now?

Sokka finally got to the lower temple ground and looked around. There was no sign of the lemur. That's when he heard someone weeping. He turned towards the tent he saw and stepped inside when he saw Aang on his knees, crying. Sokka felt a pang of guilt. He thought that he was the one who made his newest friend cry.

"Look, Aang, I wasn't really gonna eat the lemur, okay?" Sokka said.

Aang didn't seem to hear him. He seemed to be getting angrier by the second. He unleashed wave after wave of killing intent. And when Sokka saw what Aang saw, he understood why.

Just as Sokka was about to comfort him, Aang screamed. The wind around him started to spin and, in turn, blew Sokka and the tent away.

"Ah!" Sokka cried out as he flew back. He was about to hit a stone wall when someone caught him. He looked up and he saw the blonde haired kid that showed up a couple of minutes ago.

"Umm … thanks?" Sokka said.

"No problem. Anyway, happened?" The blonde genin replied. Katara looked at her brother expectantly.

"Aang saw the skeleton of one of his people and started crying. He must've realized that the Fire Nation wiped out all his people and that he was the last one of his kind. When I was about to try and comfort him, he yelled and the wind blew away everything around him. Now, look at him! He's unleashing all that power!"

When Naruto and Katara looked, they saw Aang with glowing eyes and tattoos. He had a dome of wind around him and he had an angry yet sad look on his face.

'_I understand how he feels. He thinks he's all alone.' _

"The Avatar State" Katara whispered. "That's it! The Avatar State! When an Avatar is in trouble he unleashes the power of the past avatars! He must've been so angry that it was triggered!"

"**Kit, I'm sensing a LOT of chakra coming from that kid! He has about the same amount of power that four tails would grant you! You guys have to find a way to stop him somehow!" **Kurama shouted urgently

Naruto was shocked. How did this kid have so much raw power?! Just as he was about to jump in and attack, he saw Katara hugging Aang and trying to comfort him.

"Aang, it's okay. You have us. We're your new family!" Katara said soothingly.

Aang seemed to calm down ever so slightly but he was still in the avatar state.

"Aang! Listen to me! We're here for you! You aren't alone!" Sokka said.

Aang calmed down a bit again.

"**Kit, you have to try to convince him out of that state. If you don't do something, I suspect he will lose control and start attacking all of you."**

"Aang." Naruto started as he smiled sadly. "I know how you feel. Trust me, I do. I've been an orphan all my life and I never knew if my parents loved me or not. All the people in my village treated me like a monster instead of a human being! I know what it feels like to be alone. At first I hated everyone and wanted to take revenge on the ones who hurt me. But then," he smiled "I got friends. They helped me bear the pain and, eventually, I realized I wasn't alone anymore. You don't have to be either. Sokka, Katara, and I can help you Aang."

Katara and Sokka were shocked by his speech while Aang's glowing eyes widened. His eyes closed and the winds stopped. When he opened his eyes again, the glow was gone. He was back to normal.

"I'm sorry I lost control like that." Aang said shamefully.

"No problem Aang. It happens." Sokka replied.

"Thanks guys." Aang smiled.

"Anything for a friend!" Naruto grinned. Aang just grinned back and both of them started talking to each other.

"Do you think he was lying about all that Sokka?" Katara asked quietly.

"No. I don't think you can fake those kinds of emotions. I didn't realize he had such a hard life. Maybe I should apologize for being so paranoid earlier…" Sokka replied.

Katara simply quirked an eyebrow.

"You think?"

Sokka just huffed and walked over to where Naruto and Aang were.

"Umm … Naruto? Can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but simply said "Sure."

Sokka and Naruto walked away from the others.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm sorry for assuming you were Fire Nation and attacking you earlier. I just wanted to protect my sister and friend." Sokka started but then Naruto raised a hand to stopped him.

"You don't have to apologize. I get it. Hell, if I someone showed up out of the blue I would assume they were an enemy too."

Sokka smiled and Naruto just grinned.

"We should probably get back to the others." Sokka suggested.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

They started walking back to Katara and Aang when Naruto saw something.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?!" Naruto yelled.

He was pointing at a huge bison with white fur and with brown arrows over it's body.

"That's my flying bison, Appa. And what's with that look? You act like you've never seen a flying bison before!" Aang said.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Wow! A flying bison?! That's so cool!" Naruto said excitedly.

All four of them hopped on Appa before Aang saw something. The lemur that he was chasing earlier landed on his shoulder. Aang smiled.

"Hmm what should I name you? Oh! I know! From now on I'll call you Momo!"

The other kids smiled at this name.

"Yip yip!" Aang said. To Naruto's amazement, the bison started flying. But then he had an idea.

"Guys." Naruto started. All heads turned to him. "I don't know where any of my friends are. Do you think I can keep travelling with you until I find them?"

"Sure! We'll help you find them! But just remember, we're on a mission." Aang replied.

"Mission?"

"Yes." Katara replied. "Aang is the Avatar. He has to master all four elements but so far he only knows airbending. He still has to master water, earth, and fire. After he does that, he can put a stop to this war."

'_They're at war?' _Naruto thought but decided to ask about it later.

"So this bending thing, do you think I can bend too?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I don't know. People are born with the ability to bend. It's not something you can just learn. Take Sokka for example. I was born a waterbender but he's a non-bender."

"But I've never tried to bend before. What if I could bend but I just never tried it?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm … okay well you can try it. You would have to know which element you have can bend though." Katara replied thoughtfully.

'_Kurama nii? Which element do you think I can bend?'_

"**Well, considering you have an affinity for wind, I bet you can be what they call an airbender."**

"I think I could be an airbender." Naruto said.

At this, Aang had to contain his joy.

"You mean that I might not be the only airbender left?" Aang asked excitedly.

"I dunno but I'll give airbending a try. So what do I have to do?"

"Well, Naruto, have you ever heard of chi? It's your life energy."

Naruto looked confused for a moment.

"Chi is your life energy? I thought it was chakra?" Naruto stated, confused.

"What's chakra?" Katara said as she looked at him strangely.

"Chakra is the molding of one's physical energy and spiritual energy. It allows ninja, like me, to do special techniques that would not be possible without it. When we run out of chakra, we die." Naruto explained wisely. The only reason he knew so much is because Kurama told him what to say.

"The spiritual energy you talked about is probably chi. The physical energy, I think, is stamina. So you have chi, you just mix it with stamina to create chakra." Sokka said intelligently.

"Anyway, normally, people use chi for bending. But since you have chakra, I guess you'll have to use that." Aang started. "Basically, you focus your chi, or in this case chakra, into the element that you can control. Then, you do certain movements with your body that triggers the element and allows you to move it. Once you start moving the element, you can manipulate it to do many things."

"Stand up and get into this stance." Aang ordered as he got into a stance. He was in a horse stance with his hands cupped at his sides and his body shifting forward slightly.

Naruto did as he was asked.

"Now channel your energy into the air between your hands. Try to keep the wind compressed into a ball using your chakra."

'_This is starting to sound a lot like the Rasengan.' _Naruto thought to himself but quickly focused back on the task at hand.

"Now extend your hands and release the air." Aang said.

Naruto did just that and he was amazed by what just happened. A blast of wind escaped from his hands.

Aang smiled widely.

"You did it Naruto! You're an airbender!"

Naruto grinned.

"I did it Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

Both Sokka and Katara laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I guess I'm gonna be teaching you airbending from now on then." Aang said.

"Yea … I guess so. But is there any ramen around here? I'm hungry." Naruto asked.

Sokka quirked an eyebrow. "Ramen?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Please tell me you guys know what ramen is!" They all shook their head while Naruto fell to his knees.

"Naruto?" Katara asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked at her as tears streamed down his face, almost comically.

"THERE'S NO RAMEN HERE?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Okay so Chapter 3 is finished. Aang was very bloodthirsty in this chapter. I have a plan for that later ... :)

And in case any of you were wondering, Aang, Sokka, Katara and may other characters in this story will learn to use chakra.

But anyway, see you all next chapter!


	4. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Bold is for Bijuu/Avatar State Speech, Scene Changes and Jutsu**

_Italic is for character's thoughts and flashbacks_

* * *

The Warriors of Kyoshi

Out at sea, a certain banished prince was sitting in his room, meditating. He was constantly making the flames on the candles get bigger and smaller in the process. Suddenly, an old man opened his door and walked into the room.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have found the Avatar's whereabouts." Zuko declared calmly.

"Well, there is news prince Zuko, but you may not like it. Don't get too upset okay?" Iroh replied.

"Uncle, you taught me that being able to stay calm in any situation is a trait of a great leader. I'm sure that I can take whatever you're about to say." Zuko said.

"We have no idea where he is."

The flames on the candles flared.

"What?!" Zuko asked incredulously.

"You really should open a window in here…" Iroh muttered.

"Give me the map!" Zuko ordered as he snatched the map out of his uncle's hands.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track." Iroh stated.

Zuko just stared at the map.

"How am I gonna find him? He's clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the Gaang**

Sokka was looking at a map just like Zuko.

"You have no idea where you're going do you?" Sokka deadpanned.

"Well, I know it's near water!" Aang replied.

"I guess we're getting close then." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked. They had been flying for hours. He wanted to finally get to wherever the hell they were going.

"I'm sure we'll get there soon." Aang reassured him. He stole a glance at Katara, who was sewing Sokka's pants, before fully turning around to face her.

"Momo, marbles please." Aang said as the lemur gave him a set of marbles.

"Hey, Katara! Check out this cool new airbending trick!"

Aang then started making the marbles spin around using airbending.

"That's great Aang." Katara said without looking.

"But you didn't even look!" Aang protested.

Katara turned to look at him. "That's great."

"But I'm not doing it now…" Aang silently said to himself.

"What was so great about that anyway? I could do that too, no sweat dattebayo!" Naruto said with his squinty-eyed face.

"I agree with Naruto on this one. You should really stop bothering her airhead; you need to give girls space when they're sewing." Sokka teased.

Naruto and Katara spun around to face him so fast that they looked like two blurs. Naruto out of disbelief and Katara out of anger.

Naruto was looking at him with a 'how dumb are you' look while Katara looked like she was just about ready to punch him off of Appa.

'N-now he's done it! I-if Katara-chan is anything like Sakura-chan…' Naruto thought to himself as he pictured an angry Sakura and then an angry Katara. 'Oh Kami no! Anything but that! I can barely handle one, but two? Ughhh…'

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?" Katara asked dangerously as she narrowed her eyes. Naruto shivered while Sokka didn't even seem to notice her annoyance.

"It's simple really. You see, girls are better at stuff like fixing pants than guys. Guys, though, are better at fighting and hunting. It's just the natural order of things. I'm sure even Aang and Naruto know that." Sokka explained dismissively.

Katara's eyebrow twitched as she glared at Sokka. Somewhere in the depths of her mind, her inner self was just itching to choke Sokka to death.

'_NANI?! IS HE REALLY TRYING TO GET ME AND AANG IN TROUBLE?!' _Naruto inwardly panicked.

"I see. So Naruto, Aang, do you two agree with this?" Katara asked with a big smile. At this, Naruto was practically crying on the inside.

'_Oh no…It's the smile! It's that smile that Sakura uses whenever she's about to beat someone to a pulp!'_

"Nope! Not at all Katara-chan!" Naruto said quickly as he began to sweat.

"I don't agree with Sokka either. Who says girls can't be strong?" Aang stated from on top of Appa's head.

"Good." She said before turning back to Sokka. Then she did something that would've made Naruto jump off Appa if it was directed at him.

She started cracking her knuckles.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson, _brother_.

'_Wait. She only calls me brother when she's very angry.'_

Sokka seemed to notice her anger and was now looking at her fearfully. He tried to crawl backward but he couldn't go back any further.

"Wait! Katara I was joking! Can't we talk about this?"

Katara said nothing as she drew back her fist and swung for the hills.

Sokka's screams of pain could be heard from miles away.

10 minutes later, a bruised and broken Sokka was lying down on his back, mumbling something about how he didn't mean it. Katara just threw his pants at him, which weren't even finished being sewn.

"All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did." Katara said innocently.

Naruto and Aang just openly gaped, still in shock from when Sokka was getting assaulted.

"**I am the strongest of the nine bijuu, I am the Kyuubi, yet that girl … she frightens me." **Kurama said.

'_Me too fox, me too.'_

"Katara…" Sokka started. It was kind of hard for him to speak after that savage beating. "Please…I was just joking…I can't wear these!"

Aang smiled. "Relax Sokka. Where we're going you won't need pants."

A few minutes later, Appa landed on a small island. The four teens stood in front of a lake. Three of them were wondering why a certain bald monk had brought them here.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka asked.

"He's right. At this rate we won't make it to the north pole until spring." Katara added.

"But Appa's tired." Aang protested. "Aren't you boy?"

Appa just growled in response.

"I said, aren't you boy?"

Appa growled a little louder.

"Very convincing. Hard to argue with a 10-ton magical monster though." Sokka said sarcastically which made Naruto snicker.

"Why are we here anyway?" Naruto asked curiously.

Aang was about to reply but then he saw something in the water he smiled and pointed a finger at a large elephant koi fish.

"That's why we're here. That's an elephant koi fish! And I'm gonna ride it." Aang said as he started taking off his clothes. Soon, he was left only in his underwear.

"You guys gotta watch me!" he said. The young airbender then jumped straight into the water. A second later he jumped out screaming "Cold!". While Naruto and Katara were both watching the scene out of curiosity, Sokka was rolling his eyes and walking away.

Katara smiled and Naruto grinned when they saw Aang start riding the large fish. He was waving at them and laughing happily. Sokka turned back around, rolled his eyes again, but kept looking.

"He looks pretty good out there." Katara commented.

"Yeah, that looks kinda fun too!" Naruto replied.

"The fish is doing all the work." Sokka deadpanned as he walked back over to them.

"No Appa! Don't eat that!" Katara scolded when she saw Appa eating something that he shouldn't. She ran over to him.

Aang was grinning like an idiot. But then he noticed that Katara wasn't watching him anymore.

His face turned downcast.

"Aww man." Aang said. He kept riding, though, despite the disappointment he felt.

That's when Sokka noticed the shadow in the water.

"There's something in the water!" Sokka warned.

"There is? So Aang is in trouble!" Naruto said.

"Aang! Get out of there!" Katara shouted.

Katara, Sokka, and Naruto were all waving at him, yelling for him to come back.

Aang, not hearing them, thought they were cheering him on so he just waved back.

Suddenly, he was launched off the elephant koi and into the water.

The fish disappeared back into the water. When Aang turned around, he didn't see the elephant koi fish he was just riding. All he saw was a big, BIG fin. When he saw that, it was enough for him to use airbending to make himself run so fast across the water that it looked like he was walking on it. The fish was gaining on him, but he finally made it back to shore where he crashed into Sokka.

"What was that thing?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Aang said as he got up and put on his clothes.

"Well, let's not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road." Sokka said.

"**Kit, I sense four chakra signatures in that tree to your left. Don't look now, though. Wait for them to attack and then counter. And they will attack because I can sense that they mean to do harm to you."**

'_Okay. Thanks for the heads up Kurama nii.'_

"Guys" Naruto whispered. "I can sense four people nearby. I think they're about to attack us."

Sokka quirked an eyebrow.

"Sense? How can you sense people? That isn't possible." Sokka said.

"Just trust me on this one. Keep your guard up." Naruto replied.

Aang and Katara nodded while Sokka just looked at Naruto like he was stupid.

Proving what Naruto said only a few seconds earlier, Four people jumped down from a tree. They all were wearing green, armored kimonos with metal headdresses and white-faced makeup.

"I thought sensing was impossible? Isn't that what you said Sokka?" Naruto asked innocently.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Sokka said before one of the warriors attacked him. He jumped to the side and tried to hit the person on the head with his club. The person simply side stepped behind Sokka and chopped him in the neck. Sokka fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Sokka!" Katara cried. She wasn't exactly doing well either. She was just barely dodging all the attacks. She hasn't even tried to hit her assailant once.

Finally, she threw a punch at her enemy's face. The enemy ducked under the punch, and stepped inside Katara's defenses. Katara's arm was then snatched roughly before she was tripped by her opponent's leg. She flipped over before landing on her back. One more hit to the head and Katara was out like a light.

Aang's opponent attacked from behind so he didn't even get a chance to react when he was hit in the head with a combat fan.

Naruto, though, actually put up a good fight. His opponent seemed to be the strongest of the group. She tried to throw a kick at his midsection, but he just ducked under it and tried to leg sweep her. She jumped over it and tried to land a punch while she was still in mid-air but Naruto just used the momentum he gained from the leg sweep to push her hand away before delivering a punch of his own. She used her other arm to push herself off of his extended hand and land a safe distance away.

"You're good." The Unknown warrior said. Although, from the voice and clothes, it was quite clear that she was a female.

_'If it wasn't for Ero-sennin and Kurama nii I wouldn't be so good at Taijutsu anyway.' _Naruto silently thought to himself.

"You're not half bad yourself." Naruto said with a wolfish grin. He loved a good fight. He was only going to use Taijutsu, though. Wouldn't want to show off his abilities to these people so soon now would he?

The two said nothing else before they both rushed at each other again. This time, the female warrior had a fan in each hand. Naruto had one kunai in each hand. They both traded a series of blows, neither one being able to hit the other. The girl suddenly leaped away from Naruto and threw her fans at him. On instinct, he side stepped, but soon realized his mistake. It was a distraction so that his opponent could get in close! His opponent was already behind him and ready to strike. Time moved in slow motion for Naruto.

'_Guess I have to use my abilities after all…'_

The armored warrior hit Naruto in the back of his head with enough force to knock him to the ground. He seemed to be unconscious.

"And that's that." The girl said. Then something she wasn't expecting happened.

The kid vanished in a puff of smoke and left a log in his place.

"You can't finish me that easy ya know! I'm not gonna lose till I become hokage dattebayo!" Naruto said as he charged at his opponent. The girl, still shocked from his little vanishing act, wasn't ready for the punch to the face that he delivered. It had so much force behind it that it sent her flying it a tree. He was about to follow up when he heard a voice.

"Stop!"

He turned around and saw one of the other warriors. But she had a katana pointed at Sokka's throat.

"Surrender now!"

Naruto just blinked and put his fingers into the Kage bushin hand seal.

"**Wait! Don't use anymore jutsu, especially that! Just surrender. If things get bad, I can always help you out."**

'_Fine.'_

Naruto slowly put his hands above his head and got on his knees. Then, he felt impact and saw black.

* * *

**Kyoshi Island, 15 minutes later**

Naruto, Aang, Katara and Sokka all woke up and immediately noticed that they were tied to a pole. They also saw that they were surrounded by many people. Most of them seemed like civilians, but the ones in the front looked like the warriors that attacked them.

"You four have some explaining to do." An elderly man said from in front of them.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi." Said Naruto's opponent.

"I still can't believe we got beaten by a bunch of girls…" Sokka said.

"A bunch of girls huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight." The girl said.

"Please don't hurt him! He didn't mean it! My brother's just an idiot sometimes." Katara said.

"It's my fault." Aang said. All heads turned to look at him. "I'm the one that brought us here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

"How do we know you're not fire nation spies? Kyoshi has stayed out of the war so far. We intend to keep it that way." The old man said.

"This island is named after Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang said. The other members of the Gaang looked at him curiously while everyone else was looking at him as if he had a second head.

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here 400 years ago. She has been dead for centuries!" The old man stated.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." Aang explained.

"That's impossible. The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared 100 years ago!" The girl said.

"That's me!" Aang said with a smile.

"Throw the imposter to the unagi." The old man ordered.

"Aang…do some airbending…" Katara whispered to Aang.

Suddenly, the young monk shot up into the air. Gasps were heard from almost everyone present.

"It's true, you are the Avatar." The old man said, astonished.

* * *

**With Naruto, later that day**

'_This place isn't half bad.'_

"**Yeah, it's okay, but you do know that you and your little friends can't stay here for more than two weeks right? If you do it is most likely that you will be caught by this 'fire nation' they keep going on about."**

'_I know, I know, but I'm just saying I kinda like it here. Reminds me of Konoha.'_

"Hey, wait up!"

Naruto turned around to see the girl that he fought with standing before him.

"Oh hi … um …"

"Suki. My name is Suki. What's your name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! The future hokage of Konohagakure!"

"What's a hokage?" Suki asked.

"It's the leader of my village." Naruto said.

"Oh. Well, Naruto, I wanted to say sorry for attacking you and your friends earlier." Suki said.

"It's okay. No hard feelings."

"Okay, but I also wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"When we were fighting, I thought I had knocked you out but then you vanished in a puff of smoke. How did you do that?" Suki asked.

Naruto looked hesitant.

'_Kurama nii should I tell her about my abilities?'_

"**I think you should. I think you should even teach her. Because, let's be honest. Since the Avatar is here, then the Fire Nation might come here looking for him. If that happens, Kyoshi Island will be invaded and most definitely dragged into the war. But, if you train her, she can teach the other Kyoshi Warriors and they can protect their home more effectively."**

'_Hmm … good point. I'll teach her how to use chakra and I'll tell her to pass on the knowledge to the other Kyoshi Warriors._ '

"Before I answer, can we go to a training field?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Suki asked.

"Because, if you want to learn, I can teach you what I did." Naruto said with a grin.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Considering that you and the other Kyoshi warriors want to protect your home, I want to help you out." Naruto said.

Suki smiled. "Thank you, Naruto. The training field is this way." She said, walking off.

When they arrived at the training field, Naruto explained to Suki what chakra was and how to mold it. After Suki finished molding her chi with her stamina, she had a respectable amount of chakra. For the next week, Naruto has been making her reserves larger, as well as teaching her the **Nawanuke no jutsu**, **Henge no jutsu**, **Bushin no jutsu**, **Kawarami** **no** **Jutsu**, and **Shunshin** **no jutsu**. He even taught her how to climb trees and walk on water. However, she did not master the latter.

As a bonus, he even taught her the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**, but told her not to use it until she got bigger reserves and warned her about the dangers. Now, he really had nothing more to teach her. He just wanted to teach her the basic skills and one advanced one that all the Kyoshi Warriors could use.

"Well, Suki, it's been fun teaching you." Naruto said. He and Suki actually became good friends in one week.

"I have to thank you Naruto, for teaching me all this. It really means a lot."

"Anything for a friend. Now, let's get back to the village." He replied.

The two friends walked back to the village, all the while having a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**Two days later**

Suki was in the Kyoshi warrior dojo, going over martial arts forms and katas. Suddenly, Sokka walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Suki asked curiously.

"Umm … hi. Can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka asked.

"Sure." Suki said.

"Can you please train me?" Sokka blurted out.

Suki looked taken aback by this question.

"Why would you want a 'bunch of girls' to train you?"

"Because I want to be stronger. I got knocked out in one hit for crying out loud! I can't just accept that."

Suki thought about it for a second.

"Alright, alright I will train you in martial arts." Suki said. But she held up a hand to stop Sokka from saying anything. "But you must follow all of our traditions."

"Of course." Sokka said.

"And I mean, ALL of them."

A couple of minutes later, Sokka was wearing the Kyoshi warrior uniform.

"Do I really have to wear this? It seems a little… girly."

"You should be proud to wear this uniform. The silk threads symbolize the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart." Suki said.

Sokka stood confidently with his hands on his hips. "Bravery and honor."

"Hey Sokka! Nice Dress!" Aang said as he walked by. Naruto was with him and didn't even say anything.

Maybe that was because he was too busy laughing at Sokka.

Sokka slumped his shoulders and tried to ignore them while Suki just giggled a bit. This guy was kinda cute.

"Alright now let's begin." Suki commanded as she turned serious. "Give me your best shot."

Sokka nodded and rushed forward, intent on hitting her.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Katara**

She was at the shop buying items for their trip. They would need a lot of food, and she was stacking up as much as she could. The basket was heavy, though, and she needed help to carry it.

That's when she saw Aang walking towards her.

"Hey Katara." Aang said.

"Hi Aang. Hey, can you help me carry this basket? It's very heavy."

"I can't. I'm going with the girls to go ride the unagi." Aang replied.

Katara just quirked an eyebrow.

"The unagi? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Katara said incredulously.

"Maybe I'm just trying to have a little fun." Aang said defensively.

Katara felt a headache coming on.

"Have a little fun? Have a little fun? All you've been doing since we came here is having fun!" Katara shouted at Aang. "Maybe if you'd take your responsibility as the Avatar more seriously for once you wouldn't act like a damn 7 year old!

"You're just jealous!" Aang retorted.

At this, Katara's face went from annoyance to confusion.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"That we're having so much fun without you." Aang replied.

Katara's eyebrow twitched. She was telling him about how he should take his job more seriously, and he's suggesting she was only saying that because she wanted to have fun too? She decided to just leave before she started pummeling him like she did to Sokka.

"I can't deal with this right now." Katara said as she walked away from Aang, annoyance clear on her face.

Aang just looked after her sadly. He sighed before walking away to where his fangirls were waiting for him.

* * *

**With Aang and his fangirls**

Aang was swimming in a lake, waiting for the unagi to appear. All his fangirls wanted to see him ride it and they were getting a little impatient.

"Aangy, where is it? We've been waiting for 10 minutes already!" One of them said.

"I'm sure it'll be here any second!" Aang said, trying to convince them.

"Well it needs to hurry up, it's getting late!" Another one of the girls said.

A few minutes passed by and the girls had enough.

"I'm going home. Maybe another time Aang!"

"Bye Aang!"

"We'll see you later!"

Soon all of them were gone. Just when Aang thought he was alone, he noticed two people walking up to him.

"Hey Naruto, Katara." Aang greeted.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"Hi Aang." Katara replied.

"Katara, I thought you didn't want to watch me ride the unagi." Aang said.

"Well, I was worried that you might hurt yourself. So I came to check up on you. I met Naruto on the way and he decided to tag along too."

"I'm sorry for being so immature."

"It's okay, Aang. As long as you take your job seriously, you can still have fun."

"AVATAR! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" An Unknown voice yelled.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"It sounds like someone is looking for Aang." Katara said.

Realization hit Aang like a ton of bricks.

"Fire Nation! C'mon we gotta go back to the village!" Aang said as he hurriedly put his clothes on.

The other two nodded and all three of them ran back to village.

* * *

**In the Village**

Things have made a turn for the worst. The fire nation was invading Kyoshi Island.

"Come out Avatar! You can't hide forever." Prince Zuko said. He and his men were checking many different places where the avatar could possibly be.

"Who said I'm hiding?" Aang said from behind Zuko.

All the soldiers were ready to attack, when suddenly Kyoshi Warriors jumped from the rooftops and starting attacking them. Zuko was the only soldier who wasn't being attacked by them because he was fighting Aang.

The Fire Nation Prince and The Avatar were trading blows in a close combat battle. Then, Zuko launched a blast of fire from his fist which forced Aang to jump over it to dodge. That's just what Zuko expected him to do. He followed Aang by lauching himself into the air with Firebending to give himself temporary flight. He tried to kick Aang in mid-air but Aang blocked. Aang blasted Zuko away from him with a gust of wind.

Zuko eventually got up and engaged Aang in close combat again. After another 5 minutes of trading blows, Aang jumped back to gain distance. That's when Zuko decided to make his move. He launched a fireball that was bigger than himself!

"Whoa!" Aang yelled as he jumped out of the way. He turned to look at the fireball before looking back at Zuko. When he did, his eyes widened. The Prince had made a rope out of fire and wrapped it around the young airbender's leg.

"Now you're mine!" Zuko said as he pulled Aang towards him. His other hand was surrounded in fire. Aang thought it was over … until he heard a very familiar voice.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

To everyone's surprise, five Naruto's appeared. One of them punched Zuko in the face, sending him flying and effectively making the fire rope disappear. Next, the other four Naruto clones surrounded Zuko.

"**Uz-u-ma-ki!"** They said as they kicked Zuko into the air.

When Zuko looked up, he saw one last Naruto above him with his heel right above his face.

"**Naruto Rendan!"** Naruto chanted.

His heel slammed into Zuko's face sending the poor boy plummeting towards earth. When he hit the ground, he was stunned but not quite unconscious.

Everyone except the Kyoshi Warriors were staring wide eyed at Naruto. How did he create copies of himself?

"Naruto, Thanks! That was amazing! But how did you do that?" Aang asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we gotta get out of here!" Naruto said.

Aang nodded and went to go get Katara and Sokka. When he came back, they all jumped on Appa.

All except Sokka.

"Sokka what are you doing? Let's go!" Aang yelled.

Sokka turned to look at him, before looking back at Kyoshi Island one last time before he leaped on top of Appa.

_'Suki ... stay safe.' _Sokka silently prayed.

"Yip yip!" Aang said before Appa launched into the sky. The young monk looked back at Kyoshi Island with a sad look on his face.

"This is all my fault… The Fire Nation was after me and I lead them here…" Aang whispered. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Katara smiling sadly.

"Aang, you did everything you could. This isn't your fault." Katara told him.

"Yes it is! These people were trying so hard to stay out of the war and I lead them right into it! But I'm not just gonna leave them here with nothing!" Aang yelled as he jumped off of Appa.

"Aang!" Katara, Sokka, and Naruto all yelled worriedly.

Aang landed in the ocean. A couple of seconds later, he came out of the water on top of the unagi. The three teens riding Appa watched as the unagi sprayed water from its mouth onto the burning island.

The elderly man from the village looked up at the unagi and smiled.

"Thank you, Avatar."

Aang leaped back up to Appa.

"I know, I know, that was stupid and dangerous."

"Yes, it was." Katara replied with a smirk. She then hugged Aang.

Naruto grinned mischievously and nudged Sokka in the arm. Sokka just rolled his eyes.

Aang suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Naruto, how did you make more of yourself?"

"I just used my chakra to multiply myself." Naruto simply said.

"Multiply yourself? That's impossible. Aang, what you saw was probably some kind of trick." Sokka told him dismissively. He didn't believe that for a second.

Naruto just shook his head. "But anyway, when are we going to start my airbending training Aang?"

"We'll start the next time we make a stop."

"There's something I want to teach you guys too." Naruto stated. The other three looked at him curiously.

"And what would that be?" Katara asked. Naruto just grinned in anticipation.

"I'm gonna train you guys in the Ways of a Ninja."

* * *

And there's chapter 4. The next chapter will be "The King of Omashu." By then, Naruto will know a little more Airbending and the others will know the basics of chakra. They won't know any jutsu yet though. Also, I will try my best to post it by Wednesday. But anyway, review please!

**Glossary:**

**Nawanuke no Jutsu - **This is one of the most basic yet least used jutsu in the Naruto world. It allows the user to escape when they are tied up. As far as I have seen, this jutsu requires no hand seals.

**Henge no Jutsu - **Allows the user to transform into people, animals and objects.

**Bushin no Jutsu - **Creates and intangible copy of one's own body. Cannot attack, disrupt the environment in anyway, be touched, or have a shadow. Basically, it's an illusion used to confuse people.

**Kawarami no Jutsu - **When someone is close to taking a hit, they can replace them self with an object of their choice so that they don't take damage.

**Shunshin no Jutsu - **This jutsu gives the user a speed boost that allows them to travel to areas so fast that it looks like they are teleporting. Most people use effects such as a puff of smoke to hide their movement.

**Kage bushin no Jutsu - **The user splits their chakra equally and creates real clones. These clones can do everything that a normal bushin normally can't.

**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan - **One of Naruto's signature combos. He used this technique to defeat Kiba in the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams. Normally, he creates four clones. One of them punches the opponent in a direction while the other three kick the enemy into the air. Finally, the real Naruto jumps above the enemy and kicks them back down to the ground.


	5. The King of Omashu

**Bold is for Bijuu/Avatar State Speech, Scene Changes and Jutsu**

_Italic is for character's thoughts and flashbacks_

* * *

The King of Omashu

Naruto, Katara, Sokka and Aang were all walking towards a large city with Appa right behind them. Katara and Sokka were still tired from the exercise that Naruto just put them through. He basically made them run laps around their campsite ten times before running another ten times in the opposite direction. Aang, like Naruto, had a lot of stamina so he wasn't even that tired.

"Can *pant* we *pant* take *pant* a break?" Sokka asked.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"Take a break from what? The exercise is over we're just walking!" Naruto said.

"Well excuse us if we don't have as much energy as you two freaks."

Katara just rolled her eyes and kept walking. She maybe tired, but she still had more energy than Sokka. She used to run around the village playing tag with her friends all the time.

"And when are we gonna start this training you were talking about? I'm pretty sure we're not doing running for training." Sokka said.

"Running is a part of the training. For what I'm going to be teaching you guys, you're going to need stamina. The less stamina you have, the less amount of time you can fight." Naruto replied.

"I get it. So we're going to be running at first to build up stamina then the real training will begin?" Katara asked. Naruto just nodded.

"Today was just a warm up though. Next time, you guys are going to be running with weighted clothing on." Naruto said. Katara and Sokka paled at the thought.

"Weights?! Are you nuts?! We'll die!" Sokka protested.

"No you won't. It'll hurt like hell for a while but you'll get used to it. To be a good ninja, you should have a decent amount of speed. Wearing weights will make your body lighter when you take them off. Then, you'll be able to move much faster." Naruto explained calmly. However, on the inside, he had an evil grin on his face.

_'I've been waiting to put someone through hell with these weights Super bushy brows gave me! These two won't be able to move when I'm done with em'!' _Naruto thought with an internal evil grin.

Sokka grumbled in response but said nothing.

They kept on walking for a little while but then Aang suddenly stopped.

"This is it. Welcome to the Earth Kingdom City of Omashu!" Aang announced.

From where they were standing, the city looked like four large pyramids sitting atop a pillar of rock.

"I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi."

"Wow! We don't have cities like this in the South Pole." Katara breathed.

"They have buildings here that don't melt." Sokka said, clearly amazed.

"It's not as big as Konoha but it still looks pretty impressive." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Well let's go slow pokes! The real fun is inside the city!" Aang exclaimed. Him and Naruto were about to race down the hill when Katara stopped them.

"Wait Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar." Katara told him.

"You need a disguise." Sokka added.

Naruto looked thoughtful.

_'Well I could place a Genjutsu on us ... Oh who am I kidding! I don't know any Genjutsu!' _Naruto thought.

"What am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?" Aang said. At this, Naruto grinned.

"I have an idea." Naruto said. Aang, Katara and Sokka all looked at him, none of them liking that grin on his face.

* * *

**5 Minutes later**

Aang was standing in front of his friends with a white mustache and white hair...which was made of Appa's fur.

"So ... how do I look?" Aang asked.

"Like my grandfather." Sokka said. Aang glared at him while Naruto was laughing at his expense.

"Technically, Aang is 112 years old." Katara said. Naruto, already filled in about how Aang was trapped in an iceberg for 100 years, wasn't shocked in the slightest. Weirder things have happened. Things like going to different dimensions *cough*.

"Ugh... this is so itchy. How do you live in this stuff?" Aang asked Appa. All he got was a snort in response.

"Alright, Aang, now you have to act like an old guy. Think you can do it?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I can. I can even use my staff as a cane." Aang replied.

"Alright then, but if anyone asks, Katara and Sokka, you are Aang's grand kids." Naruto said.

"What about you?" Katara asked.

"Me? I'll just be Aang's nephew. They probably wouldn't believe me if I said I was his grandchild because of my blonde hair." Naruto explained.

"Okay, so we're all ready?" Aang asked.

Everyone else nodded.

"Then let's go!" Aang said before dashing away.

Naruto sprinted after him leaving Katara and Sokka trying to catch up.

"All that running we did and they're racing down the hill like they're not even tired?!" Sokka asked incredulously.

Katara didn't say anything but Sokka knew she was thinking the same thing.

Aang and Naruto stopped running when three guards came into view. Katara and Sokka stopped behind them shortly after.

"You guys are gonna love it here. The people here are the friendliest in the world!" Aang exclaimed.

"Rotten Cabbages? What kinda slum do you think this is?" An unknown voice asked. The four teens just watched as one of the guards crushed a salesman's cabbages and used earthbending to launch the cart off the pathway to the city.

"No! My Cabbages!" The Salesman said. Aang, Naruto, Katara and Sokka just watched as the cart fell further and further down.

"Somehow I highly doubt that Aang." Sokka said.

"Just keep smiling..." Aang whispered. Katara and Naruto put on fake smiles (which were very obvious) while Sokka just raised an eyebrow.

One of the guards raised a rock above Aang's head.

"State your business." The guard ordered threateningly.

Aang suddenly appeared in front of the guard.

"My business is my business young man and none of yours!" Aang said in his 'old man' voice.

Out of shock, the guard dropped the rock which made Katara, Sokka and Naruto flinch.

"I have a good mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang yelled. The guard looked a little startled while Katara and Sokka looked disbelieving and Naruto was trying hard not to laugh.

"Settle down old-timer. Just tell me who you are." The guard said.

"The names Bonzu pippinpaddle opposokopolis the third!" Aang replied. At this, the three other teens present silently wondered where the hell he came up with that name. "These two with the blue clothes are my grand kids while the child with the yellow hair is my nephew."

"Hi, June pippinpaddle opposokopolis, nice to meet you." Katara greeted.

The guard looked skeptical at first before he pointed at Katara.

"You seem like a responsible young lady. Make sure your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu."

"We will." Katara easily replied.

As Sokka walked by, the guard stopped him.

"Wait a minute!"

Katara and Aang looked back at them with worried expressions while Naruto was getting prepared to fight.

"You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag."

"Good idea!" Aang said as he threw his bag at Sokka. The four continued on into Omashu.

When the gates opened, Katara and Sokka had their breath taken away. This city was so much different than what they were used too. Naruto was thinking similar thoughts, only this city wasn't that different.

"This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down." Aang told them.

"Great, so they get they're mail on time. Big deal." Sokka replied sarcastically. Katara elbowed him in the stomach for that little comment.

"I can think of a few more uses for this. Can't you Aang?" Naruto asked with his megawatt fox grin on his face.

"Yeah! My friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes." Aang trailed off as he remembered that day.

* * *

**Flashback**

Aang and Bumi were standing up on a balcony that allowed them to view almost the entire city from above.

"Look around you? What do you see?" Bumi asked.

"Umm ... the mail system?" Aang asked rather than said.

"Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you got to open your brain to the possibilities." Bumi said cryptically.

"Uh ... a package sending system?"

Bumi just shook his head.

"No. It's the world's greatest super slide!" Bumi told him.

"Bumi, you're a mad genius." Aang said.

Bumi just laughed weirdly, even snorting a couple of times.

Later that day Aang and Bumi were both in a cart sliding down the mail system.

* * *

**End Flashback**

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Naruto were all in one cart.

"One ride, then we're off to the North Pole." Aang told them.

"This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here I'm starting to have second thoughts...!" Katara trailed off as they slid down.

They were all having fun at first. That was, until they saw a cart with spears on it. Luckily for them, it was in a different lane and wouldn't touch them.

Or so they thought.

The lanes merged and became one. The cart with the spears were right behind them and was slowly inching closer.

Naruto, who was at the back, had to duck before the spears could touch him. Sokka yelled in fright when the spears came close to stabbing him.

"Don't worry, I'm on it!" Aang reassured them. Then he began shifting his weight in an attempt to toss them off the path.

It worked.

They fell off the mail system and slid off the roof of the house they landed on.

Suddenly, they passed through a Earthbender training session.

Eventually, they got back onto the mail system.

"Aang do something! Use your airbending!" Katara yelled. Even Naruto agreed with her.

"Good Idea! That will make us go faster!" Aang replied as he increased their speed.

Naruto mentally face palmed.

_'Even I'm not that dense... am I?'_

**"Some questions are better left unanswered kit ..."**

_"Oh put a sock in it you damn fox!"_

The four teens somehow ended up flying off the mail system again. They even fell out of their cart. Even though he was a ninja, Naruto couldn't flip over to land on his feet. He was frozen.

_'We're dead. Aang killed us. I'm gonna kill him when I see his ass in the after life!'_

Just when they thought it was over, Aang used his airbending to flip the cart back underneath them. That's when another round of roof riding occurred. They even smashed through the occasional window. Somehow, in the confusion, a cat got in on the ride and Momo was fighting with it on top of Aang's head. The cart fell off the side of a building and crashed right into the Salesman's cart of cabbages. Their ride finally came to an end.

"My Cabbages! You're gonna pay for this!" He raged.

Omashu guards suddenly showed up. Aang noticed that Appa's fur was gone and that his friends were tired from the ride. They're was no getting out of this.

"Two cabbages please." Aang said sheepishly.

* * *

**Later that day**

Naruto, Katara, Sokka and Aang were all standing before the King of Omashu. They were constantly being watched by officers and were also being eyed by the king himself.

The king was an old man wearing green Earth Kingdom robes.

"Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, travelling under false names and the malicious destruction of cabbages." One officer said.

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" The cabbage salesman demanded.

"Silence. Only the king can pass down judgement." The same officer told him. "What is your judgement sire?"

The king was watching them closely. Each of them had a different expression on their face. Sokka met his gaze and looked away nervously. Katara's eyes were pleading and she had a nervous smile on her face. Naruto was glaring at the King defiantly. Aang slowly met the King's gaze. When he did, though, he instantly looked away and started whistling.

"Throw them" The king started. All four of the younger teens gasped and waited in anticipation. "A feast."

All the officers jaws' dropped while the 'Cabbage man' just facepalmed. Sokka just eyed the King suspiciously while Aang and Katara exchanged confused glances. Naruto heard his stomach growled and simply grinned.

Within minutes, a large table was set up with a lot of food. Momo and Naruto were wolfing most of it down. Sokka was eating, but was eyeing the food carefully, like it was poisoned. Katara was eating slowly while Aang wasn't eating at all.

"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts." The king started. "So I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat." Aang denied.

"How about you?" The king asked Sokka. "I bet you like meat." He then proceeded to shove a chicken leg inside Sokka's mouth.

"And I'm sure you love your meat as well young man." He said too Naruto. Naruto just grinned and nodded before going back to devouring all the food.

"Is it just me or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" Katara asked Aang.

"So tell me young bald one. Where are you from?" The king asked.

"I'm from Kangaroo Island." Aang lied.

"Kangaroo Island eh? I hear that place is very hoppy." The king commented.

The four teens just stared at him when Naruto suddenly started laughed. When he noticed that his other three friends were staring at him, he stopped.

"What? That was kinda funny..." Naruto said.

The king just yawned.

"I guess it's time to hit the hay." He said before he suddenly threw a chicken leg at Aang. Aang, by instinct, caught it with airbending. Everyone in the room except the king and other members of the Gaang gasped.

"We have an airbender in our presence and not just any airbender, the Avatar." The king declared while Aang gasped and dropped the chicken leg. "What do you have to say for yourself Mister Pippinpaddle Opposokopolis?""

"Okay, you caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out. No firebenders here. So good work everyone!" Aang replied as he rested his left arm on Naruto's shoulder and used his free arm to hug Sokka and Katara with a nervous grin on his face.

"Love each other. Respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!" he said with as big of a smile as he could muster while slowly backing away with his friends. After his last sentence, they all made a run for it but were stopped by the guards.

You can't keep us here. Let us leave!" Katara yelled.

"Yea what she said!" Naruto added.

"Hmm ... Lettuce leaf?" The king asked as he bit into a leaf.

Katara and Aang just looked at him blankly while Naruto watched with his squinty eyed face and Sokka facepalmed.

"We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts!" Sokka whispered to the others.

"Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

"Do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?" One of the guards asked.

"The newly refurbished chamber." The king replied.

"Wait, which one are we talking about?"

"The one that used to be the bad chamber until the recent refurbishing. We've been calling it the new chamber but ... we really should number them. Take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

The four friends were lead down a hallway by two guards. When they finally reached the end, one of the guards brought down a slab of rock to reveal a small room. It had four beds, each of them with a green bedspread.

"This is a prison cell? But it's so nice." Katara commented.

"Nice or not we're prisoners. We've got to get out of here." Sokka told her.

"I wonder what these challenges are gonna be like." Aang said.

"We're not sticking around to find out. We're going to get out of here." Katara declared.

"But how?" Sokka asked her.

"I don't exactly know. But there has got to be someway out of here."

_'Maybe I can use a Rasengan on the wall to get out of here. No ... That'll just drain my chakra which I'll need if we're going to run away. How ARE we going to get out of here?'_ Naruto wondered

"The air vents!" Aang exclaimed.

Katara and Sokka just shared a confused look while Naruto looked thoughtful.

"If you think we're gonna fit through there you're crazier than that king!" Sokka said.

_'That's actually a good idea. Maybe I can use a transformation jutsu and go through that hole, but there's a chance I might either get lost or I might run out of chakra before I find a way out. If that happens, I'll change back to my regular form and there's no telling what could happen then. So that idea's out.'_

"We can't, but Momo can!" Aang explained.

All heads turned to Momo, whom was licking an apple contently. Even Aang could see how big the lemur's stomach was from the buffet, but he dismissed it.

"Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us out of here." Aang told him.

In response, Momo just stared at him blankly.

A minute later Momo was growling in protest as Aang pushed him into the air vent.

"Go on boy! Find Appa!" Aang said, a little less enthusiastically than earlier when he realized Momo couldn't fit.

"How is Appa supposed to save us anyway?" Sokka asked.

Aang felt slightly offended by this.

"Appa is a ten ton flying bison. I think he could figure something out."

"We can worry about that later. For now, we need to get some sleep." Katara said.

Katara and Sokka fell asleep silently while Aang and Naruto were both snoring loudly.

Aang heard the slab of rock in the chamber being lowered. As his vision cleared, he realized that his friends were missing.

"Sokka? Katara? Naruto?" Aang asked as he found all three of their beds empty. He then turned around to face the guard who opened the 'door'.

"Where are my friends?"

"The King will free them if you complete the challenges." The guard said stoically.

"And if I fail?" Aang asked warily.

"He didn't say. Your staff please."

Aang gave the guard his staff, albeit reluctantly.

Aang followed the man down the hallway he was lead just the night before. Eventually, he entered a familiar throne room with a very familiar king.

"First, Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion." Omashu's king asked Aang.

Aang just blankly stared at him.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"It's fine I guess ..." Aang answered unsure.

"Excellent! You passed the first test." The king said.

"Really?!" Aang asked excitedly. If this was one of the tests, imagine how easy the others would be.

"Well, not one of the deadly tests. Those challenges will be much more, well, challenging."

Aang scowled at the king before rushing forward in a burst of speed.

_'Fast!' _The two guards thought.

"I don't have time for your crazy games. Give me my friends back! We're leaving." Aang demanded.

"I thought you might refuse. So I've given your friends some special souvenirs." The king said with a smirk.

A slab of rock was lowered to reveal Sokka, Katara and Naruto being held in place by guards.

"Those delightful rings are made of pure Genamite. Also known as creeping crystal. It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate really, but I can stop it. I will only stop it if you cooperate."

"Ah! It's already creeping!" Sokka exclaimed when his crystal grew a little.

"I'll do what you want." Aang declared with determination.

The king simply smirked in challenge.

* * *

Shortly after, they were in a cave underneath the castle. The king, Katara, Sokka, Naruto and some guards were standing on a balcony while Aang was standing on a platform over many stalagmites that covered the entire cave. There was a waterfall in the middle with a ladder in it. Above said ladder, there was a key hanging from a chain.

The king laughed, before looking over his shoulder. He was delighted to see that Katara's, Sokka's, and Naruto's crystals all grew to the point where their hands were encased.

"It seems that I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry." The king said before pointing at the key in the waterfall. "Ooh there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?"

Aang stared at the key before he suddenly started leaping from one stalagmite to the next. When he got close, he jumped into the waterfall and grabbed the ladder.

"Ooh climbing the ladder. No one's thought of that before." The king said sarcastically before Aang lost his grip and fell down toward the stalagmites. Katara, Sokka and Naruto all yelled out his name worriedly as he fell. When he came between two of the stalagmites, he held his arms and legs out in order to stop his fall and barely avoided getting stabbed in a place where no male should ever be stabbed. At this, his friends smiled at him.

He then leaped from stalagmite to stalagmite upwards until he stopped in between two that were hanging from the ceiling. He jumped down and used airbending while spinning to accelerate his speed. He went into the waterfall, before being launched out a couple of seconds later. This time, though, he went flying straight into a stalagmite and was about to fall but he managed to grab it.

"That's right. Keep diving head-in, I'm sure it'll work eventually." The king told him.

Suddenly, Aang got an idea. He broke off the top of the stalagmite that he was hanging on to. He stood on the now flat top of it before tossing it towards the waterfall and bending a wave of air behind it to increase the speed. It took the key with it as it passed through the waterfall. Then, it stuck to the wall right above the king, leaving the key hanging right above him.

"There! Enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back, now!" Aang yelled.

"Oh. Not yet! I need help with a little other matter. It seems, I've lost my pet, Flopsie." The king said.

* * *

**In Flopsie's Playground**

"Okay. I found him!" Aang exclaimed as he saw a rabbit sitting on top a rock and thought it was Flopsie.

"Bring him to me! Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsie!" The king told him. Aang shivered a little but began to approach the rabbit.

"Come here Flopsie ..." Aang said quietly as he kept walking towards the furry animal. Just when he was about to grab him, a large goat-gorilla landed behind him. He looked over his shoulder, laughing nervously as the rabbit leaped away.

The goat-gorilla slammed both his hands together in an attempt to crush Aang, but the agile airbender leaped out of the way. Instead, his hands crushed the rock that the rabbit was on just seconds before.

Aang landed safely on the ground before noticing that the rabbit was running behind him. He turned around and ran after it.

"Flopsie,wait! Flopsie!" Aang shouted as he chased the animal. When he saw the goat-gorilla chasing Aang, the king laughed madly while Sokka, Katara and Naruto had looks of horror on their faces.

The rabbit made a sudden turn and Aang followed it, all the while yelling "Flopsie!". The goat-gorilla also made the turn as he chased Aang. The rabbit then scurried inside of a small hole. Aang tried to reach through the hole to grab it but it was no use. At that same moment, something clicked inside his brain when he looked at the goat-gorilla.

"Wait a minute ..." Aang started. "Flopsie?"

Just as Aang thought the beast would attack him, it stopped, picked him up, and started licking him.

"Flopsie!" Aang exclaimed happily before petting the goat-gorilla. The king then whistled and Flopsie ran towards him and climbed up to where he was standing before rolling over on his back.

"Ooh, that's a good boy! Who has a soft belly?" The king cooed as he rubbed Flopsie's stomach.

"Guys, are you okay?" Aang asked as he leaped up to where his friends were.

"Other than the crystal, slowly encasing my entire body? Doing great!" Katara said as her crystal made her look like she was wearing a dress. Sokka's crystal on the other hand was slightly larger and suddenly it grew a little bigger on his left side, making him fall over. Naruto wasn't doing much better. His crystal was reaching his neck and was dangerously close to covering his mouth.

"Aang, can you hurry this up? This isn't exactly comfortable." Naruto told him.

"I'll try my best." Aang said as he turned around to face the king. "I'm ready for the next challenge."

The king simply grinned evilly.

* * *

**The Arena**

They were now in a room which looked like a large arena.

"Your final test is a duel. And as a special treat, you may choose your opponent." The king said just before two barbaric-looking warriors came out of the door "Point to choose."

"So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?" Aang asked.

The king nodded. "Choose wisely!" he warned him.

Aang looked at each of his choices. Meanwhile, Naruto was simply raising an eyebrow.

_'Why would they let him choose ... unless they expect him to choose someone! Obviously, Aang is expected to pick the King! Kurama Nii, can you sense the King's chakra please?' _Naruto asked.

**"Shut up kit, trying to sleep here." **Kurama replied tiredly.

_'Wake up you bastard fox!' _Naruto mentally yelled at him.

**"Alright, alright, alright. All you need to know is that that old man's chakra level is WAY over Aang's level. Well, unless he unleashes that power that he used before again."**

_'...So basically, what you're saying is, Aang is screwed.'_

**"Precisely."**

Naruto exited his mind just in time to hear Aang's decision.

"I choose you." Aang grinned as he pointed at the King.

"Hmph. Wrong choice!" The king said before making his robe fall off to reveal a muscular body. Katara's and Sokka's jaws dropped while Naruto just stared in awe, which then turned to envy.

_'How come grandpa is ripped but my body isn't even slightly toned?" _Naruto asked internally with a pout.

Aang's eyes widened in shock and he took a step back.

"B-but! I thought ...!" Aang sputtered.

The King simply smirked and stomped the ground making cracks appear. The cracks went toward Aang before a small rock shot up, sending him down to the arena as the king jumped after him.

"You thought I was a frail old man. But I'm the most powerful Earth-bender you'll ever see!" The king said before Aang got up on his feet.

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

"There are no take-backs in my kingdom!" The king said before pointing up at the guard that was standing with the other teenagers in the room. "You might need this!"

The guard threw the glider down to Aang who caught it. The king then bended a rock out of the ground and launched it at him. Aang dodged it before being forced to avoid two more rocks that were sent his way.

"Typical Air-bender tactic, avoid and evade. I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable!" The king said before he then stomped the ground and a rock rose up before the king tossed it at Aang who quickly leapt over it and began to spin his staff to keep himself propelled in the air. He slowly flew towards the king.

"Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later you'll have to strike back!" The king said before stomping the ground and yet another rock came up. He jumped into the air and kicked it with both feet and sent it into the ceiling. This caused many small rocks to fall down on Aang who collapsed. As he hit the ground his staff bounced away.

Aang then got up on his feet with a confident look on his face and started running towards his opponent. The king started walking back and forth and a stalagmite suddenly came out of the ground, almost hitting Aang. More stalagmites rose, barely missing Aang, but one came up under him which took him up with it.

"You'll have to be a little more creative than that!" The king said before Aang came down from the top of the stalagmite on his Air scooter and he headed straight for the king who arose yet another stalagmite. Aang avoided it and rode his air scooter along the wall before heading for the king again as he launched a blast of air towards the king. The old earthbender just lifted a wall of earth from the ground as the air blast hit it harmlessly.

"Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here." The king said as he peered out from behind the wall "Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

Aang then landed on the ground as the king kicked down the wall and jumped on top of it before launching a large amount of earth at Aang. The young airbender attempted to jump over it, but got knocked back. The king punched the ground, making small stalagmites burst from the ground towards Aang who jumped back, narrowly avoiding them. He placed his feet on the wall before pushing himself off and soaring towards his staff. Once he got his staff, he got in a stance.

"How are you going to get me from way over there?" The king asked before Aang started running and the king swiped his foot forward on the ground, making the earth around Aang turn into mud, trapping the young Avatar.

He levitated two large boulders with Earthbending and made them shoot towards each other in an attempt to crush Aang. However, the young monk used Airbending to blow the mud away from him just when the rocks crashed into each other. Suddenly, Aang leaped up and landed on the ground, swiping the glider downwards and sending a wave of air at the king in the process. The king was hit and flew back into a wall.

The king got up and made a rock fly towards Aang from behind, but he managed to jump over it and the rock continued towards the king. The king simply punched the rock with his left arm, reducing it to dust. Next, the king levitated one of the balconies that no one was standing on with earthbending. Aang quickly started running in circles, making a tornado as the king threw the balcony, but the tornado just reversed it. However, the king acted fast and used both his hands to split the balcony in two, creating dust. Emerging from the dust, Aang flew toward him and pointed the staff at him as the king brought his arms into the air in surrender. The king just grinned and looked up as Aang quirked an eyebrow. A pebble suddenly fell down on Aang's head and he looked up to see a large rock being held above him by his opponent.

"Heh heh. Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." The king said before tossing the rock aside and disappearing into the ground before reappearing on the balcony where all of the others were standing.

"You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question." The king told Aang.

"That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finish your tests! Give me my friends!" Aang demanded.

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" The king asked.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto said.

"This is ridiculous!" Sokka added.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What… is my name?" The king asked. While Aang looked confused, Sokka, Katara and Naruto had a 'wtf' look on their faces.

"From the looks of your friends…" He looked at Aang while walking away "I'd say you only have a few minutes."

"How am I supposed to know his name?!" Aang yelled, voice wavering with panic.

"Maybe it has something to do with the challenges? He did say something about learning a lesson from the tests." Sokka suggested.

"I got it!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"He's an Earthbender, right? Rocky! You know, because of all the rocks." Naruto announced with a grin while the other three just blankly stared at him.

"We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good back-up." Katara told him after a couple moments of silence.

"Okay, so back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall, I saved his pet, and I had a duel." Aang said thoughtfully.

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked.

"Well… everything was different than I expected…" Aang replied.

"And…?" Naruto asked just before his crystal grew to cover his mouth.

"Well… they weren't straight forward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I normally would." Aang said before his eyes lit up.

"I know his name!"

* * *

**King Throne Room**

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." Aang said as he stood in front of the king. The king just chuckled.

"Bumi, you're a mad genius." Aang smiled then ran over to hugged his old friend.

"Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit… literally." The king, now known as King Bumi said as the other three teenagers in the room walked over.

"Uh! Over here!" Katara said as only her face was visible.

"Little help!" Sokka said as only his mouth was uncovered by the crystal. Naruto said something too, but his voice was muffled due to the crystal blocking his mouth. In fact, the only thing visible was his eyes and nose.

Bumi then made the crystals burst off them with earthbending and he grabbed a piece of one of them.

"Gennamite is made of rock candy," He said. Then, he took a bite of it, "Delicious."

"So this crazy bastard is your old friend Bumi?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! Don't talk to King Bumi like that!" Katara said in a hushed whisper.

"Sorry!" Naruto said while backing away from Katara with his hands in a defensive position.

"I like your style blondie. But who are you calling old? Okay, I'm old!" Bumi chuckled.

"Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?" Sokka asked Bumi curiously.

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people." Bumi said before laughing while Naruto silently agreed with him. "But I do have a reason." He then turned to Aang. "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius." He then smiled as Aang bowed to him. "And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help you defeat the Fire Nation." Momo then jumped up on Naruto's shoulder "And you'll need Momo too."

"Thank you for your wisdom, but before we leave. I have a challenge for you." Aang said.

"Don't ya mean we!" Naruto grinned as he leaned on Aang's shoulder. Aang grinned as well while Bumi just smirked.

A couple of minutes later, Aang, Naruto and Bumi were riding a mail cart down one of the chutes. They seemed to be having fun, until they crashed into a cabbage cart.

"My cabbages!" The cabbage man cried in horror.

Aang's, Naruto's and Bumi's gleeful laughter could be heard all throughout Omashu.

* * *

Oh. My. God. I'm SO Sorry! I really wanted to update, and sometimes I sat down and started typing, but I never got to really finish until today. I really wanted to put up a new chapter every week, but I'm not sure if that's possible. It's not because I don't want to, I simply don't have the time. Why don't I? I have one word: School. Every since school started back, I've been getting so much homework that I barely have time for anything anymore. But, I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Once again, sorry for not updating in like, a month.

Anyway, next chapter is going to be "Imprisoned". I will be introducing one (maybe two, I don't know yet) of the Naruto characters in this episode. If I do put two, one of them is going to be Naruto's ally while the other is going to be a villain. I'm pretty sure you know who the villain is, because I'm not going to bring out the Akatsuki until later on in the story. But anyway, see you next chapter!


End file.
